Vampire Memories
by CrissanaSomerhalder
Summary: What would happen if Elena remembered how she got her necklace back after the Rose incounter? What if Stefan decided to force Elena and Damon together? What if Isobel showed up, with a few psychic messages for Elena?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

~beep~

~beep~

~beep~

"Oof." Elena groans, sitting up and grabbing her phone.

-3 missed calls

-Stefan Salvatore

-Stefan Salvatore

-Damon Salvatore

She bites her lip, pressing send and Stefan's name, he answers on the first ring. "Hello, Elena."

"Hey... You called?" She says the sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Yeah... Uh, Have you talked to Damon since he went off the deep end with Rose?"

"Well... He called after you did. I can call him back... Anything you want me to tell him?"

"Just tell him to answer his phone. I have to go... Talk to you later?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too." He murmurs, before hanging up.

Elena looks at her phone, "What's up with him?" She sighs and scrolls to Damon, hitting send.

He answers quickly, "Hello, Darling. How are you today."

"Damon... Could you do me a favor?"

"Ooh... Does little brother know about this?"

"Nope. So can you?"

"Depends, love. What is this favor?"

"Keep the head out of the gutter and head to my house please." Elena crosses her fingers, hoping he'll take the bait.

"But, alas... My day is booked, perhaps another time."

"Damon... I remember."

"Remember what, exactly?"

"Quit being an ass and get to my house. I assume you know what I remember. Being I awoke this morning with how I got my necklace back in my head." Elena knows he'll be there, so she hangs up.

Suddenly, she see's movement outside her window, she walks over, opening it. "Damon? Is that you?" Next this she knew, she felt like she was falling. She blacked out before she realized what happened.

"Wake up, Elena." A strangely familiar voice calls to her, Elena opens her eyes, seeing Isobel standing over her. She screams, loudly.

"Shut up! I'm not going to hurt you!""You made me fall out the window!"

"No. You lost your balance calling for Damon. I caught you."

"Why were you outside me window anyways?"

"Because... You're my daughter I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I am here to warn you... Stefan is going to hurt you. You cannot take him back after he does so. If you do, you will lose your chance at true love."

"Stefan would never hurt me! And Stefan is my true love!"

"You are so naive. This is all I can say. Stay close to Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline. They will be the best for you. Allow your self to drift from Stefan. It'll be better in the end. AND remember. Do not blame Caroline for anything. Forget girl-code in the name of love."

"Isobel... You're not making any sense!"

"You'll understand better later. I've got to go. Damon is almost here." Isobel looks in her in the eye, "Remember what I said, but nothing else. You know you're family and the you're with Stefan and all that. You do not remember what Damon told you the night you got your necklace back. I was never here, but you remember what I have told you." In a flash she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

In a flash Damon is at her side, crouching in the leafs. "Are you okay? I thought we were supposed to meet in your room. I had no idea you were so eager." He smirks.

"What are you talking about, Damon? I didn't know we had plans to meet in my room. Why are we outside?"

"I just asked you that." He pulls a leaf out of her hair. "Did you fall?"

"I can't remember anything. I know like… up until ten minutes ago… I was asleep then I had a missed call from you, and two from Stefan… He asked me to call you… and… that's it." Elena takes a shaky breath, "help me up?" He reaches down, picking her up. "Damon…" She sighs.

"Yes Kitten?"

"Never mind… Can you get me up to my room without letting Jenna and Jeremy know you're here?"

"Of course." He braces his legs and jumps, up into her room. "Better?" He asks not putting her down.

"Much. Uhh… Can you put me down? I need to shower…?" She looks up at him, but she's not trying to get away.

Slowly he sets her feet on the floor, "Mind if I join you?"

"As a matter of fact I do. You can wait here. And after I shower, we need to talk… I don't remember why, but I hope I do soon."

"Elena, Look me in the eye." When he does so, he states, "You've been compelled recently. Within moments." He bites his wrist, "drink."

"Damon.. I-"

"Do you want to remember what you were made to forget?

"Yes. But I-"

"How fast do you want to remember?

"What do you mean Damon?"

"Drink my blood, two days-max. Exchange blood-an hour. You're choice. You got 10 seconds to decide."

"Bite me then." She pulls her hair to one side, stretching out her neck.

"Wrist is less intimate."

"Does it look like I care, Damon?"

"Okay…" He used a knife to cut his neck. "Drink" he says as he nicks her neck, drinking. He smiles into her neck, as he feels her lips attach to his neck.

~~30 minutes later~~

"What the…?"

Damon pulls back, as Elena does the same, as they see Stefan standing in front of the window. "Stefan I-"

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Stefan… I-"Elena falls to the ground, Damon catches her, flashing her to the bed.

"Elena?" In a flash Stefan is beside them, taking her hand. "Why were you guys exchanging blood?"

"She has been recently compelled. I found her outside her window, leaves in her hair, she doesn't remember a thing after hanging up with you. You could tell by looking in her eyes, she had been compelled."

"And so you tried to sleep with her?"

"No. I brought her back up here. Set her down so she could take a shower, and then I noticed that she had been compelled. I told her that If she drank my blood, she would remember- In two days. If we exchanged, then less then an hour."

"Did you mention the risk exchanging could have with changing her?"

"She knew." Damon puts a hand on her cheek, "You okay Kitten?"

"Quit Damon. And Yes Stefan I knew the chances. I just wanted to know what I'd been forced to forget. You both will want to hear this: It was Isobel."

"Isobel was here?" Stefan asks, confused.

"Yes Stefan. She said-and I quote- Stay close to Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline. They will be the best for you. Allow your self to drift from Stefan. It'll be better in the end. AND remember. Do not blame Caroline for anything. Forget girl-code in the name of love- She compelled me to remember that."

"Stay close to Damon?" says Stefan as Damon says "Drift from Stefan?"

"I don't know… that's what she said. And no Damon, that's not what I meant." She says, when she see's his smirk.

"Hey! You said it!" Damon smirks, tousling her hair, "It wasn't me this time."

She rolls her eyes, suddenly noticing that she is only in a belly-showing-tank-top, and booty-shorts with two boys in her bed. Two ridiculously sexy guys sitting beside her. And she loves them both. "Crap… uh… I am going To get in the shower. Damon. We still need to talk." She smiles at them, before standing up. "I'll text you when I'm done okay?"

"Sure." Damon smiles, and wraps his arms around her quickly, kissing her passionately, before dashing from the room.

Elena turns guiltily to Stefan, whose staring at her with his mouth hanging open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Before you say anything, I love you Stefan. And I have no idea where that just came from…" She trails off, moving to him, taking his hand.

He pulls his hand away, the hurt clear in his eyes, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"I've never done anything for you not to trust me. And you know your brother. He…"

"He loves you, Elena. More then I have ever seen him love anyone. More then Katherine. And I can tell you love him, too. You try and act like it's only me. But I know you love him. And I won't get in the way of it." Stefan stands, walking toward the window. "I love you Elena. But I won't get in the way again."

"Stefan. I love you. Please don't leave me. I-I LOVE YOU" Elena starts to run over to him, but he's gone before she finishes talking. She takes in a shaky breath, before yelling, "STEFAN SALVATORE. GET YOU ASS HERE. NOW!"

In a flash he is beside her. "What Elena?"

"You can't just walk out on me."

"I'm doing this for you."

"No. You don't get to make my choices for me. I've told you this before. If you want to leave, leave for yourself. Not for me."

"Don't you see that? If you've given me this speech before can't you see I want to leave? I want to leave because I-I am still in love with Katherine."

"So I was just a replacement of her to you?" Elena says, the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes. Okay? So just let me leave. Call Damon and he'll be here for you. I won't be a cover up for you to anymore!"

"You are not some replacement to me, Stefan. I loved you, but… if you only see me as Katherine's replacement then just leave. I can't deal with this anymore." She says, grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom. She takes out her phone, dialing Damon's number.

"That was a fast shower."

"I haven't gotten in yet. Can you get over here? I need you." She sighs, sitting on the floor.

"What happened?"

"It'll be easier to tell you this in person. Can you just come over here?"

"Open the bathroom door." He hangs up.

Elena stands up and walks to the door, she opens it to see Damon standing in front of her. She lets a tear escape and moves closer. "He-he-he…" She trails off letting the tears fall freely as he pull her into a tight hug.

"Shh. Shh. It'll be okay." He kisses her cheek, pulling her to her room and setting her onto her bed. "Elena? Kitten?"

"Stefan ended it! I am only a-a-a replacement of Katherine!" She cries, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Elena. You are not a replacement of that bitch. If he said that he is incredibly stupid! Elena?" he pulls back, looking her in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Why would you call me now? Why not Bonnie or Caroline?"

"Because you care. You care about my feelings. The just want me happy the easiest way possibly. Not even happy. Just… I don't know but they don't care weather I'm happy of sad, as long as I don't bother their life's. You care about me. You… You love me. I think…"

"Oh Elena… I love you so much! More then you could imagine. But… How do you know?"

"I… Didn't you tell me when you gave me my necklace back?"

"Yeah… but I compelled you to forget…"

"And I awoke this morning remembering. I think… Remember I told you that I remembered something I shouldn't?"

"Yeah. You did… I didn't think it would be that though…" He caresses her cheek.

She smiles, "I'm happy I did… and I do care about you…"

"I'm sensing a but right about now?" He smirks, doing that flirty eye thing.

Elena smiles, "But I'm not ready to say I love you back."

"I understand Kitten. You just got your heart broken. It'll take you time to heal."

"And I hope you'll be here to protect if when it does."

"Of course. Anything for you, Kitten." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She sighs, looking down, noticing that for the second time that day they were in her bed, her still scantily clad in her night clothes. "Umm… I better shower…"

"I'll wait here in case you need me." He smiles, caressing her cheek.

She smiles, and kisses him gently, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Thank you again, Damon."

"No problem, Kitten." He lays back, playing with her teddy-bear on his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N Sorry everyone who reviewed... I haven't quite figured out how to message you a thanks, so THANK YOU! I'm probubly not going to update on weekends, and my family if not going to have Internet access until Monday. I'm sorry! Other than that I will do my best to update daily. I'm in process of writing Ch. 15 and it'll be kinda fluff till then, but the Drama will return! And there are more Delena scences to come! :)_**

Chapter Four

Elena showers quickly. She gets out, dressing in a blood-red-tank-top, dark-blue-skinny-jeans, and a black-leather-jacket. She pulls her hair up into a silky-high-pony-tail, and walks to her bed room.

When she see's Damon lounging on her bed, she smiles, walking to him. "Hello Damon." She smirks, sitting beside him.

"Hello Kitten. I think you're in a better mood." He smirks, and wraps his arms around her waist. She giggles, rolling on top of him. "Ooh… and more than just a little vampire blood is in that hot body of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"My blood. You've had so much, that you are horny. Which is only to be expect. I mean, you are in bed with me." He smirks, kissing her nose.

"I'm not horny. I'm just… Happy. I don't know why… I should be all depressed and crap, but I'm not. I'm just… Happy to be with you. Happy to be without having to constantly worry about myself." Elena smiles, laying her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"Worry about yourself?"

"I… I didn't always believe that I was safe with Him. I was always worried about the blood aspect. With you… I know you can control yourself… but at times… you should know… I won't want you to be so well controlled." She smirks.

"Oh? And when is that?" He smiles down at her, doing that eye thing.

"Ummm… I'll tell you when . Not now." She sighs, "but we can make out?"

"Ooh." He smiles, and in a flash is on top of her. He smirks, "So sure that's all you want?" He trails his kisses from her neck up to her lips, where he kisses her passionately. She kisses him back, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipping into her mouth, as she moans. She reaches up, caressing his cheek, before trailing the kisses down too his chest.

Slowly she unbuttons his shirt, kissing his chest, trailing down his happy bunny trail, before getting up, and walking to the window, sitting on the window seat. "Elena?" Damon stands up, walking over to her. "Are you okay?" He kneels beside her.

"I just… Feel guilty."

"About what?" He takes her hand.

"Well… thirty minutes ago I got broken up with, and here I am, making out with my Ex's brother."

"Kitten. I love you. And nothing anyone say's will ever change that." Damon smiles, wrapping his arms around her.

"I… I love you too." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"I thought you weren't ready to say it?"

"Well… why wait? I love you, so why wait to say it? I feel it, so why not say it?"

"I thought… Never mind." He smiles, "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," She scoots up as he slides onto the seat, and she snuggles into his lap.

**_A/N2: Again I'm sorry I won't be updating till latish Monday. I return to school then and I won't be on a whole lot. I'll make it up to you tho... Heheheh ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She looks up at him, caressing his cheek.

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm… I could stay like this all day." Elena smiles, kissing his cheek.

"I could too, but we might want to tell Alaric his wife has made a guest appearance once again." Damon says, but doesn't try to move away.

"Well… Yeah." She sighs, "I guess… But that would mean you'd have to get dressed."

"Oh… the horror!" He smirks, kissing her gently, before pulling away, "Okay… Uhh…. Lets get ready."

"Damon…" She groans, "Do we have to?" She smirks, knowing he'll do whatever she wants.

"Elena… I think we should go talk to Alaric. And you might want to tell Jenna about the relationship change." He says pointedly.

"I… Fine." She sighs, "Well… maybe we could talk to Alaric and Jenna, and then we could go somewhere alone, and have some…" She trails off at the look he gives her.

"Elena… I think we should wait until the vampire blood is out of your system, before we fool around like monkeys in bed." He smirks, pulling his shirt on.

"Fine." She shakes her head, walking over to him, where she pulls his shirt up, buttoning it slowly. She smiles, kissing him gently, before caressing his cheek. She turns slowly, pulling on her black-all-star-converse. "But you should know… The whole monkeys in bed thing… sounds a little bit more fun then all that talking." She moves close to him, and takes his hand. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He sighs, kissing her cheek. "So… Jenna or Alaric?"

"Umm… Jenna is here… We can find Alaric later?" She smiles, leading him down the stairs.

"Sure.. But I have to do something right now.. How about tonight?"

"Uhh… Okay..?" Elena smiles, leading him to the door, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles, kissing her gently before walking out the door.

Elena sighs, walking over to the couch, where she sits and searches for something in the DVR until there is a knock at the door. She stands up, and walks over, opening the door, she gasps. "Stefan?"

"Hello Elena.. Umm. Can we talk?" Stefan asks, wringing his hands.

"You hurt me Stefan." Elena says, backing away.

"I know I did… And I am so sorry. You are not a replacement. You never were." Stefan moves forward, taking her hands in his.

"How can I trust you? Either you lied before or you're lying now. Either way, I don't want to be with a liar, Stefan. I love you, but… You've hurt me too much. I can't…" She pulls her hands back.

"Don't Elena… I love you. Katherine is nothing to me. I don't know why I said that. I am so sorry." Stefan moves closer again. "I love you. And I cannot believe I did that. Yes, Damon does love you, but it wasn't my place to force you to be with him. I LOVE YOU."

"I'm sorry, Stefan. But You've lost me. I'm with Damon now. You did this. Not me." She moves, trying to shut the door, but he speeds forward, kissing her the best of his ability (which compared to Damon is not.

very well.) She kisses back for a moment, but pulls away, "Okay... Eww… You don't get it. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, but I don't want you. You've lost me. Forever. I… Just… LEAVE!"

"Elena.. I-"

"GET OUT!"

"Elena…"

"NO!" Elena pushes him out the door, shutting it after him. She collapses to the ground, tears ripping through her. She leans against the door, crying her eyes out

"Elena?" Jeremy hollers coming down the stairs, as he see's her in tears, "what's wrong?" He runs down the stairs, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"St-Stefan." She cries, "He le-ft m-e an-d to-old m-e to-o be-e with Da-mon. The-en he ca-me ba-ck a-nd try-ed to-o ge-et m-e ba-ck" She takes a deep breath, calming herself, "I'm with Damon. Stefan is gone. The Stefan I loved is gone!"

"Elena, I'm so sorry…" He sighs, pulling her to the couch. "I…"

"Don't apologize. Can… you call Damon for me, though?" Elena bites her lip, hopingly.

"Elena.. Are you sure about that? He isn't good…"

"Yes. He is. And I love him. I can't change that."

"And you're 100% sure that he isn't some rebound to you? Because what he feels for you is true."

"I know his feelings are true. And so are mine! I love him. He is not a rebound!" Elena shouts.

"Okay Elena. I'll call him." Jeremy sighs, taking out his phone and dialing Damon.

"_Jeremy?"_

"Hey… Damon… Uhh… Elena needs you."

"_Is she okay? What's going on?"_

"Yeah… Umm… Stefan showed up, and she's all distraught. Could you come over and help her? She… Uhh… She needs you."

"_I'll be there. Don't let Jenna know… She doesn't know anything."_

"Yeah, well… Jenna is at Alaric's, and uh… I'm bout to go to Bonnie's. So you'll have the… Uhh house to your self's, so you, well… you better not mess her up."

"_Oh just open the door already!" _Damon sighs when he opens the door, "First of all, I would never mess her up, I'm in love with her, Duh. And second of all, Bonnie? What? Are you with the witch now?"

"Yeah, I am, and you hurt her, and I'll drive a stake through you heart. Got it?"

"If I hurt her, I'll give you the stake my self. And WOW! I'm shocked Bonnie likes 'em so young. 'Splains so much." Damon smirks, walking inside, "where is she?"

"Living room. I, uh, got to go. Take care of her." Jeremy glares, walking out the door, as Damon flashes to Elena's side.

"You okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know Elena is really out of character at the begining, but I am trying to get her and Damon to a specific place, which shows that they really do love each other... Sorry if you think Elena would have reacted different... but I didn't know how else to do it. This chapter contains good and sad parts. I hated trying to write it, but I hope it's ok... Review please! And thank you everyone who did review or added it to your favorites/alerts! I 3 U! :)

Chapter Six

"You okay?" Damon asks, sitting beside where she is laying on the couch.

"Stefan showed up here… he was trying to get me back… I told him no… That he's lost me… I'm in love with just you." Elena sighs, caressing his cheek.

"Why did you have Jeremy call me?" Damon asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I… I needed you… Jeremy tried to help, but I only feel save with you now,"

"Not even Alaric or Bonnie?"

"Haven't been around them." Elena shrugs, pulling her self onto her elbows. "Can you distract me?" She smiles, knowing he couldn't resist her.

"Oh Elena…" He smiles, picking her up and speeding into her room.

He lays her on the bed, climbing on top of her. "I love you." He says, kissing her passionately, before throwing his shirt to the floor.

"I love you too." She smiles, throwing her tank-top to rest on the floor with his. Elena wraps her arms around him, and snuggles into his chest.

"You are such a tease, Elena Gilbert."

"I would only be a tease if I didn't plan on giving you it all." She smiles, kissing his chest.

"It all huh?" He smirks, doing his classic eye thing, kissing the top of her head.

"Can we exchange again?"

"Exchange what exactly?" He smirks, his mind drifting to the gutter even though he knows what she means.

"Blood. I felt the best I have in a while when we exchanged…" She trails off, kissing his cheek.

"Of course, Elena." He smiles, scratching his neck, waiting until she starts drinking to bite her neck, drinking deeply.

Elena pulls back, looking up at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles, kissing her gently, the blood making the kiss sweeter. "So, Elena… What else should we do? I do not believe we should exchange anymore. We don't want to make you a vampire just yet…"

"Hmmm… we should continue what we were doing earlier… before the blood came into play."

"Ahhhh… You're horny love." Damon smirks.

"When I have that staring at me, I can't help it." She smiles, putting a hand on the crotch of his pants, where his erection is clearly visible. Damon moans, crushing her lips with his. She kisses back, smirking as he reaches back, expertly undoing her bra. She trails kisses down her neck, rolling on top of him. With a flick of her wrist she undoes his jeans, kissing his belly button. Slowly, she pulls off him black-Calvin Klein's, planting kisses around his thighs, before getting up and pulling her jeans off, followed by her thong. She smiles, climbing on top of him, kissing him passionately. He smiles, flipping them over.

Slowly, he massages her clit, before slipping two fingers inside her. She moans loudly, her back arcing sharply. He is shocked at her tightness/wetness and the urge to be inside her. He removes his hands, thrusting his dick into her fast and hard. He waits for her to adjust to his massive size, before thrusting in and out of her at vampire speed.

She moans loudly, "Stef-" She stops mid-moan, her eyes flying open to look into the deep blue eyes of the man she loves. In those eyes, she's seen love, lust, pain, need, thirst, above all… Love. Now the only emotion she can see is pain. "Damon… I-I don't know where that came from…"

"Elena… You… You… I don't even know what to say." He pulls away, pulling his clothes on quickly.

"Damon… I'm sorry. Stefan was the second person I have ever been with. The only one I've been with more than once. I don't love him. I love you." Elena sits up, taking his hands in hers. "Please understand. I love you. And only you."

"I'm sorry Elena. But I can't… I love you… but you still love Stefan. I'll call you later… but it'll be a while." Damon growls, running out of the room.

Elena breaks down, calling Bonnie.

"Shush Jer. Hello?"

"Bonnie?" She cries, "I… never mind… I'll let you be with Jer…"

"Elena is anything-" Elena hangs up, dialing Caroline.

"Matt!" Caroline giggles, "Hello Elena?"

"So-orry," Elena cries, "You can be-e with Matt… I'll ca-all you later." Elena sighs.

"'Lena? Everythi-" Elena hangs up. She cries flinging her self onto the bed, crying her eyes out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but it's getting there :/ I Hate short chapters, and I try to only write long ones, but I didn't know where else to end it, so I will try and post two chapters today:)

Chapter 7

~~Damon POV~~

"How could she?" He mutters to himself, pacing around an old oak tree in the forest, if a surge of power, he jumps to the top. "Stefan… Of all the lowest scum on Earth, she had to say Stefan." He sighs, looking toward her house, It'd have been better is she said anyone else, even Mutt. But Stefan? And not even his full name. Just Stef." He ponders the thought for a moment. "From know on, I am calling him Stef. As in Steffany."

He sighs, leaning against the tree, trying to put the pieces of his heart back together.

~Elena POV~

"How could I be so stupid?" Elena cries. Over half an hour passes before she gains control on herself. As soon as her breathing has calmed, and her voice stopped breaking on every whispered syllable, she pulls out her phone dialing Damon.

"You've reached Damon. Leave a message or hang up. I don't give a fuck. And if this is Elena, Hang up. I have nothing to say. Beeeeeeeeep." His voicemail bleats out.

"Damon, it's Elena. I'm so sorry. That was a mistake, and I don't know why it happened. I'm sorry. I love you. If you still feel the same, you'll call be back. If not, the I don't-" The machine cut her off mid-sentence. "Damn it!" She growls, rolling up in her bed. She turns, looking at her lamp, and see's his black under-shirt… He must have forgotten it. She reaches out, pulling it to her face, as she breathes in deeply, relishing the last thing to been hers and his. Before it was just her… She looks at the ceiling, tears welling up in her eyes, "I won't leave until he calls me back."

_**12-24-10**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**What have I done? I was finally happy. I finally felt like I belonged. I finally felt more then Lust. I had found love, in ****Damon**** of all people. But I love him. He is amazing and perfect and protective and everything a girl could want. And what do I do? I go and blow it.**_

_**Well… I'd better start from the top. Isobel showed up again, this time with a premonition. Something about drifting from Stefan and being with Damon. And then Damon showed up, and she disappeared. He brings be to my room, but he can quickly tell she compelled me, and we exchanged blood to get the memories she took back. Somewhere in the middle of the exchange, Stefan walked in. going all hissy fit and ends it. I called Damon… and well… we got together. I love him. I love him so much it hurts… but I think I just hurt him… We were messing around, and things got hot and heavy… and in the heat of the moment… I said Stefan. Of all the low life scum in my life, I said Stefan. And Damon stormed out. He won't take my calls. He wont answer my texts. It's almost like he fell of the face of the earth. **_

_**God I miss him… So much. No matter where he is, I hope he knows that.**_

Elena sighs, setting her diary back under her mattress, and checking her phone. No new messages, of course. She groans, texting Damon, -Family dinner tomorrow night. Me, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, and Bonnie… plz come? Xoxo-

She curls up in bed hoping for a reply, shocked that she gets one.

-One New Message-

-Damon-

-We need to talk. ASAP.-

She texts back, -In my room. Window is open. Plz hurry.- She smiles, jumping up and pulling on a short, silky, black, night-gown. She sits on the bed, hopping he'll hurry.

"Elena?" Damon says, standing behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Damon." Elena smiles, walking over to him. "I've missed you."

"Elena." He smiles, offering her his hand, which she takes in a second.

"You're not mad at me?" She moves closer.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…" Damon does his classic eye thing. "I'd say… I love you. And I've been a dick to you momentarily, and I feel horrible about it. I hope I can-"

"Damon." She takes his other hand pulling them to the bed. "I love you, and I am sorry. You do not need to apologize. I made the mistake. Your reaction was kinda harsh, but I understand." She moves her hand up, caressing his cheek.

He smiles, kissing her gently. Slowly he pulls back, pulling a ring box from his pocket. "Elena… I have something too ask you." He slowly kneels, and she gasps, "Will you marry me?" She gasps, as he flicks open the box, to show a silver lapis-lazuli ring with a huge 10 karat diamond in the middle.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes." She smiles, as he slips the ring onto her left-ring-finger. He stands, pulling her up too, as he wraps his arms around her, spinning her. He smiles, slowing slowly, as she giggles the entire time. Slowly, he puts her back on her feet, kissing her passionately. "I love you." She murmurs against his lips.

"I love you, too." He murmurs back, laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her. She smirks, trailing her kisses down as she unbuttons his usual black shirt. He moans, unbuttoning his jeans, as he slides off her skimpy night gown. With a suppressed thump, he throws the clothes to the floor.

She moans loudly, "Damon!" as his long digits slip inside her. There's a knock at the door.

"I'm happy you guys are back together but can you please shut up!" Jeremy yells.

"Go away Jer!" Elena shouts back, kissing Damon again, before moaning incoherently as he slips two more fingers inside her, trailing his kisses down to her stomach, he kisses her belly-button, before getting up and moving to the window seat. She follows, bringing the sheet with her, she climbs onto his lap, she covers them up, sitting on him just the right way to bring him inside her, they lean forward, simultaneously. She moans, leaning into his neck and she finally feels not alone. "Damon… I love you." She smiles into his neck, kissing it.

"I love you, too, Elena. More then anything else." He kisses her cheek, as he picks her up, carefully not to disconnect them, and lays her back on the bed. He wraps his arms around her, thrusting into her heavily.

"Ooh DAMON…" She moans, as she feels her wetness run down his shaft.

He moans, "Elena…" as he cums, shooting a rocket inside her. They hold each other as they both calm down, whispering to each other the entire time how much they love each other.

"I'm sorry, about ever-"

"Don't even try it Elena. No need to apologize." Damon smirks, kissing her cheek. "Come on… There's something we need to do…" He pulls away, getting dressed.

"And that is?"

"To tell Jenna about our engagement." He smiles, picking out a dressy top and jeans for her. "Wear this. And some sandals." He smirks, as she pulls it on. "Beautiful. Come on." He pulls her from the room.

"You realize it's about six in the morning, right?" Elena smiles, as they walk down to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but she's awake. She's making coffee." Damon smirks, kissing her cheek. "Hello Jenna." Damon smiles, walking into the kitchen.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Jenna asks, pouring herself, Elena, and Damon a mug of coffee.

Elena takes hers, eyeing Damon as he takes a drink of the coffee. "Well… We have something we needed to tell you…"

Jenna raises a brow, "And that is?"

"Well… There has been a relationship change. Uhh… instead of me and Stefan… It's me and Damon." She bites her lip, wondering how she'll take it.

"Yeah, uh… No." Jenna crosses her arms, leaning against the cabinet.

"Yes Jenna. I'm not asking permission. I love you, and I trust your guidance and all… But I'm dating Damon."

"I was going to say, that's not all you have to say to me." She smirks, eyeing Elena left hand.

Elena smiles, "Well… He proposed…" She moves closer to her, showing her the ring.

"Lapis lazuli, and one humungous diamond. I love it." Jenna smiles, hugging her.

Elena looks at Damon about the Lapis-lazuli comment questionably, and he shrugs. "How do you know about the Lapis-lazuli?"

"You honestly believe you, Jeremy, Alaric, and John are the only humans who know about vampires in Mystic Falls? Did you forget I dated John? I've read the Jonathan Gilbert Journals as much as Jeremy." She smirks, pouring herself another glass of coffee. "And yes, I know about Stefan, Damon, and Katherine. Along with the Lockwood's. And Bonnie."

"Dang… Jenna… You are a better liar then all of us… Well… except for Stefan and Katherine."

"What did Stefan do anyways?"

"He didn't do anything. He was the one who ended it anyways."

"Damn… Should I blame Damon?"

"Partially, but I'm glad it happened. I'm happier now." Elena smiles, walking to Damon, wrapping her arms around him.

"I can tell… And Damon. Fair warning: Just because vampires can't procreate, doesn't mean banging season on Elena is open. I do not want it going on in my house, until after the wedding." She turns on her heel, leaving Elena and Damon with their jaws hanging open in shock.

A/n: 2nd chapter for today :) I know they got engaged kinda fast, but you'll see the drama it'll add ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That's Jenna. The bluntest person you'll ever meet." Elena shakes her head, and lays her head on his chest.

"I'll say. She didn't say that to anyone before huh?" Damon chuckles, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nope. But there was never and actual age difference. Everyone else was my age."

"Nu uh. Stefan was 147 years older then you."

"Yeah, and you're 153 years older. And he is forever 17. You're forever 23. I'm 18. Big difference." She giggles into his chest.

He lowers his head, murmuring into her ear, "Notice she said her house? Nothing about mine."

"Yeah, I did." She smirks. "She knows that we won't stop, she just wants to know it won't be every night, cus I am not moving in with you, until summer."

"But Elena, we can be married before that!"

"I want an autumn wedding."

"Hmmm… That can be arranged." He smirks, kissing her cheek. "So… it's 6:35 and a Saturday. How 'bout we catch up on some sleep?"

"Sounds good." She yawns.

In a flash he pick her up, carrying her to up the stairs, laying her on the bed. "I love you." He says, laying beside her.

"I love you too." She smiles, kissing him gently before laying her head on his chest, falling asleep in an instant.

~Damon POV~

Damon waits until Elena has drifted into a peaceful sleep, before taking out his phone, and texting Alaric.

-We need to talk.-

A-Cant it wait?

-Involves Isobel and Elena.-

-Jus txt it 2 me. Im tired.-

-Isobel showed up outside Elenas a while back and told her to drift frm Stefan and stay close to me. She then compelled her to forget everything-

-well… seems like she won't hurt her. Anything else comes up, tell me. Otherwise, let me sleep-

Damon sighs, pulling Elena closer, he buries his face in her hair as he drifts to sleep.

A/N I'll post the next one tomorrow:)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_S is for the simple need,_

_E is for the ecstasy,_

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Cus that's all that we really want_

_Yes, sex is always the answer,_

_It's never a question,_

'_Cause the answers ye- _

Damon grabs his phone flipping it open, "Hello?"

"Hello, Damon."

"How'd you get my number Katherine?"

"Stefan. So… Are you having fun fooling around with my grand-daughter?"

"Me and my fiancée are sleeping. Goodbye, Katherine." He hangs up, dropping the floor to the ground, and looking at Elena, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay… I just have one question…"

"Ask away, Kitten."

"Why is Katherine's ring tone S.E.X. by Nickelback?"

"It's the tone for an unknown number." He shrugs.

"What's my ring tone?"

"Bedrock."

"No way! Damon!" She giggles.

"It's true. See?" He goes to her name, hitting play, and it plays:

_Ooh, baby, I'll be stuck to you like glue,_

_Baby, wanna spend it all on you_

_My room is the G spot,_

_Call me Mr. Flintstone_

_I can make your bedrock!_

She giggles, "I didn't know you like Rap."

"I love all kinds of music. My turn to ask a question."

"Ask."

"What's my ring tone?"

"Next Go Round by Nickelback."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope! See:" She pulls out her phone playing

_Yehhh!_

_We're gonna love it when the lights go down, _

_Hold on, Here we go!_

_Yehhh_

_We're gonna go until out legs give out_

_Round and round we go!_

"_I am amazed at that."_

"_Why?"_

"_You seem like you would prefer pop to rock."_

"_Most times, yeah. But I love Nickelback and BrokeNCYDE." she smirks._

"_I don't think I've heard of BrokeNCYDE…"_

"_Sex screamo. It's actually pretty good." She smiles, kissing him gently._

"_Weirdo." He smirks, rolling on top of her._

"_Jenna sa-"_

"_Jenna's not home." Damon smirks, kissing her neck._

"_I love your vamp hearing" She smiles, pulling his shirt off._

"_You just love everything huh?" He shakes his head, pulling off her shirt._

"_Everything about you." She smirks, as he kisses her. The kiss is just like Damon: Aggressive and sexy, but gentle and loving at the same time. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too. And Elena?"_

"_Yes?"_

_He glances over his shoulder, "We got caught…" He rolls off her, and she see's Jenna standing in the doorway._

"_You didn't even make it three hours." She shakes her head._

"_We didn't do anything, Jenna." Elena sighs, grabbing her shirt, and pulling it on._

"_Tell that to Damon's… Uh… friend." She rolls her eyes, walking down the stairs. "Oh and Damon?"_

"_Yes, ma'am?"_

"_Be sure I'm not home next time. It's called the backyard for a reason."_

"_Damn." He sighs, laying back._

_Elena looks over at him, "Well… this sucks." She sighs._

"_You were having fun huh?"_

"_I always have fun around you, but yeah… I enjoy our moments."_

"_Well… it wouldn't have lasted long either way… You need to tell your friends about us. And our recent engagement."_

"_They're gonna be shocked." She smirks_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Why will they be shocked?" Damon smirks, sitting up.

"Well… last they knew I was with Stefan, and now I'm engaged to his brother." She shakes her head.

"They'll learn to deal"

"Caroline won't be happy."

"Well… What can she say? She's dating your Ex." He shrugs.

"I didn't use Matt for a meal on wheels," she sighs.

"I didn't have my humanity then."

"Still no excuse."

"You love me and my past." He smirks.

"No. I love you despite your past." She pulls him down closer, kissing him gently. He kisses back for a second, before pulling away again.

"We need to get out of this room. We've been in here too long, and we are starting to forget that there is more out there."

"Normally you would be the one arguing my side, and me the other, but I think the super-vamp-blood is getting to me." She sighs, standing up and walking over to her closet. "Formal or informal?"

"Semi-formal."

"Semi. Semi. I hate the word 'Semi." She sighs, pulling out a floral mini skirt, and a black tank top. She pairs it with a quarter sleeve jacket, belt (both black leather), and black high-top converse. "Would you say this in 'semi-formal'?" She walks out of the closet, and doing an impromptu twirl.

"Beautiful, Darling. Just plain beautiful." He smirks as she looks him up and down.

"You left?" She sighs, when she notices that he changed. He was wearing a black button down shirt, black Armani jeans, and black leather riding boots.

"No… I brought a bag." He motions to the bag sitting on the bed.

"So you knew I was going to say yes?"

"We love each other. Even if you said no, I had a feeling I was going to stay." He smirks.

"Well… yeah." She smiles, taking out her flat iron and curling iron. "Straight or curled?"

"Straight. I like you better with straight," he smirks.

"Why? Curled too much like Katherine." She smiles, plugging in her flat iron.

"That and, you look good with it straight. It suits your personality."

She shakes her head, "You're one hell of a fiancé, you know that?"

"I know." He smirks, walking over to her, and kissing her gently.

She kisses him back, before pulling away, "If you keep doing that, we'll never get out of this room."

"Maybe I don't want to…"

"Damon Salvatore. Just five minutes ago you said we need to get out and tell my friends about us, and now you don't want to leave. I'm sorry, but we are leaving this room." She smirks, running the flat iron through her brown hair, until it becomes silky and straight. Then she takes out her make-up back, smearing some cover-up of her face and adding a layer of mascara to her eyes. "You ready?"

"Yeah… I guess…" He sighs from his seat on the bed. She turns around giggling lightly when she see's his shirt lying on the floor.

"Still not working, Babe." She walks over, picking up his shirt. She pulls him to his feet, and pulling his shirt up, kissing his chest as she buttons it. When she finishes. She puts a hand on his cheek, pulling him down to her. She kisses him passionately. He wraps his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. "We're gonna be late! We have Christmas dinner and everything!"

"Let's be later." He smiles, picking her up, and laying her on the bed.

"We're gonna be late!" She sighs, as he climbs on top of her.

"30 minutes. " He moans, kissing her neck.

"10. 10 minutes." She smiles, kissing him passionately. Her legs hook around his waist, and her hands entangle themselves if his hair.

"I thought you said 10 minutes?" he smirks, trailing his kisses down, stopping at her chest.

"I did. That's why we are getting out of bed. Now." She smiles, kissing him once, before standing up, fixing her hair, and pulling him from the room.

"I blame you for this." He sighs, readjusting his shirt and jeans.

"Well… that's something I'm glad to be blamed for." She smirks, rubbing a hand on his crotch before taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~D POV~

"Damn it, Elena." He sighs, adjusting himself, before taking her hand and walking down the stairs.

"Hello, Damon. Elena." A shrill voice sneers from the shadows.

Elena looks up at Damon, "Who is that?"

"Katherine. What do you want?"

"Well… I heard my granddaughter is engaged. I had to know if it was true, and I can tell with the diamond encrusted lapis-lazuli ring on your finger, that it is. Damon… Can't help but keep it in the family huh?" Katherine smirks, stepping out of the shadows and crossing her arms.

"Katherine… you are thousands of years old… How long until you grow up?" Elena scoffs, wrapping her arms around Damon's waist.

"Oh, Elena… You have so much to learn. Perhaps we switch places for a day? You know… see the world from the others point of view."

"No. I'm perfectly happy being Elena and being engaged to Damon."

"See? That's where we are different. I prefer the sweet ones to marry and the dangerous ones to fuck."

"Well… I love Damon. That's all I know. And I'm not you. So I am not faking my feelings." Elena smiles, pulling Damon closer.

"I didn't fake anything." Katherine shoots her a death glare.

"Liar. You didn't feel an-"

Katherine cuts her off. "I'm not a liar, and you don't get to call me one."

"That's it. Get out!" Damon sneers, "Not only are you here to start crap, you are crap. Get out. Now."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I just did. Get out." Damon glares at her.

"Fine. But this isn't the last you'll hear from me." She turns and runs out.

"God… She is a bitch." Elena groans, turning to face Damon.

"Forget her." Damon smirks, "she's not worth it." He wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her. He is shocked when she kisses back. He shivers as she slips her tongue out, licking his lower-lip. He meets her midway massaging her tongue with his.

"Eh-em!"

They break apart, looking into the living room. Elena covers her mouth, embarrassed to see Bonnie and Caroline sitting in the living room, staring at them.

"Oh… Umm… Uhh…" Elena blushes a deep red, as Damon wraps an arm around her. "Uhh… Hi?"

"Hello Caroline. Hello Bonnie." Damon smirks, pulling them into the living room, sitting on the love seat.

"Damon… Can you excuse your self for a moment?" Bonnie asks, her eyebrows raising drastically.

"Of course. I'll be in your room." He turns to Elena, kissing her gently before walking up the stairs.

~EPOV~

"Elena. You have some explaining to do." Caroline leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I'll say… Last I knew- Scratch that- we knew, You were dating Stefan. Not his older brother."

"What can I say? That Stefan left me? That he told me that Damon loved me? That he said that he didn't love me? That I've actually fallen for Damon? That I'm engaged? I don't see how any of that sound good to you guys…" Elena sighs, covering her mouth as she realizes that she let slip the engagement.

"Did you say _ENGAGED?" They gasp at the same time. _

_Elena places her left hand out toward them. As they gasp again. "Ooh… 10 karat? Awesome!" Caroline smiles._

"_Lapis Lazuli? Is there some you need to tell us?" Bonnie gasps._

"_I'm still human, if that's what you want t know. And yes, 10 karat."_

"_You know we will want more detail when Damon isn't within range."_

"_I'll give you one that Caroline knows… He is amazing in the sack."_

_Caroline giggles nervously, as Bonnie shakes her head. "You guys suck, you know that?"_

"_Don't worry. If you are going to date Jeremy, it's only a matter of time until your V ring is gone." Elena smirks. _

"_You know about that?" Bonnie blushes._

"_We share a bathroom and my room is right next door. It's not that hard to figure out that you're dating my brother. And, yes, I approve." Elena smiles, "So… are you guys staying for Christmas dinner?"_

"_Actually, Jenna left you a note," Caroline hands her a sheet of paper. "You are coming on date night with us. I'm bringing Matt… I think…"_

"_And I'm bringing Jeremy."_

"_So, I'll bring Damon… And Caroline… What do you mean, 'you think?'" _

"_Well… I kinda… Well… Me and Matt are on a break… so… I don't have a date…"_

"_Well… I have an idea…" Elena smiles, remembering what Isobel told her, "You should take Stefan."_

"_But… he's your Ex…"_

"_And so is Matt. Trust me… I have a really good feeling about this…" Elena smirks, and in an instant, Damon is beside her._

"_Iso-"_

"_Yes now shut it! I assume you know the change of plans for tonight?" _

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Damon… Not now." _

"_Fine…" He sighs, wrapping an arm around her. _

"_Okay… What are you not telling us?"_

"_We'll tell you later. It is Christmas, and lets just… Live it up!"_

"_You are so not getting drunk tonight." Damon smirks._

"_But Damon… Last time-" Thinking back to their time in Georgia._

"_Exactly!" Damon smirks, kissing her cheek._

"_But-"_

"_No."_

"_Damon… It is a tradition!" Caroline smiles, raising her brows. "We've done it since like, seventh grade!"_

"_Well… I didn't want Elena drunk when I tell her the good news tonight."_

"_Good news?"_

"_You'll see tonight, Baby." Damon smirks, kissing her gently on the lips. _

_She sighs, laying back against his arms, "But I want to drink! Please tell me now, and you'll get it all to-"_

"_Elena! You are one evil little girl!" Damon sighs._

"_If you don't tell me till later and I'm not aloud to drink, you won't get any until the honeymoon."_

"_Fine. What I wanted to tell you is…"_

_~~~Authors note: For me to know, and you to Dot, Dot, Dot. ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N~ I'm sorry it took so long to update! Things have gotten kinda hectic lately, so to try and make up for it im posting up to 15 today and will add the rest as the week goes on, I've officially finished typing it up, but the ending doesn't agree with me, but we'll see if it stays ;) Luv you guys!

Chapter 13

~EPOV~

" Fine. What I wanted to tell you is… I guess I ain't getting any for a while!" Damon chuckles, sliding out of her reach, as she reaches out to hit him upside-the-head.

"Douche move." Caroline giggles "Now you are going to have a pissed off, horny, drunken fiancée, and you won't even get to ripe the benefits!"

"Caroline… Make me a promise?" Elena smirks.

"Depends… what?"

"Once I get drunk tonight, do NOT let me have sex with Damon."

"What about Stefan?"

"No matter how drunk I am… I won't be drunk enough to risk an engagement to the best fiancé on Earth."

"You know I love you, Elena… And I'm doing this for your own good!" Damon smiles, sitting beside her again. "I just… wanted tonight to be special… I have a question I want to ask you… But I'm only going to ask you if you are sober, and trust me… It is something that you will want to be sober to answer."

"Damon… Can you please ask me now? I do not want to ruin the tradition! It has been years since I had a sober Christmas… And… Christmas is not a time I really want to be sober… It's not something you would even want to see."

"Okay… this is getting a little too mushy for me, and WE need to get ready for our triple date. Damon ask now, or ask another day, because Elena can't be sober on Christmas. Not only is it tradition, but she doesn't feel ready to face it all. So please, ask before I puke and ruin all this holiday garb." Caroline smirks, crossing her arms.

"Fine. I know you said not until summer, but…" He pulls a necklace with a key hanging from his pocket, "Do you want to move in with me? Not the boarding house, but my old home. I've kept half the house in working order, and the other half… Well… That's Stefan's. And it's away form the central area that I've kept clean. And-"

"Damon. YES!" Elena smiles.

"Before you say n- Did you just say yes?" Damon's jaw drops staring at her.

"Yes! Yes. Damon. Yes." She smiles, hugging him close, she looks over his shoulder, winking at Caroline and Bonnie. They smiles, showing her 'thumbs up.'

"I love you, Damon." Elena smiles, pulling away.

"I love you, too." Damon smiles, kissing her passionately. The kiss was so passionate that the girls could see sparks flying. She pulls back slowly, caressing his cheek as he clasps the necklace around her neck.

"Okay… Uhh… Before I give it all to you, again might I add, I need to go get ready. You need to go and get out of all that black. Wear something Festive, please! But… no elves."

"Fine… I'll try and find something not entirely black. Formal or semi-formal?" He smirks.

"Semi-formal. And don't make fun of me because I dislike the word." Elena smiles, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you. Now buh-bye." Elena smiles, walking up the stairs to her room. She smirks when she hears the door shut. Bonnie and Caroline are right behind her as she runs up the stairs.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you said yes to moving in with Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie shakes her head.

"You seemed to approve seconds ago." Elena smirks, opening her closet and her and Caroline begin looking for appropriate attire for the evening.

"I got caught up in the moment. But… Seriously, Elena. Just like… A couple of weeks ago you were all in love with Stefan, and not exactly hiding your hatred for Damon… And now you are moving in with him, and… well… ENGAGED!" Bonnie shakes her head again, sitting on the edge of Elena's bed.

"Well… The whole moving in thing is because Jenna said no sex, in a different choice of words, might I add. And I'm engaged, because… I don't know… This feels so… right! Like I finally found where I belong, and I'm not going to lose that." Elena pulls out a black and yellow mini-dress, and holds in front of her self in the mirror, before passing it to Caroline, who shrugs.

"Just remember how convincing Damon can be when he wants something… It's not always easy to say no…" Caroline looks around biting her lip.

"I won't forget and… He's changed. You wouldn't have even recognize him when he first told me he loves me… It was a side of him…" Elena pauses, looking at her friends, "That I have never seen. A side I think hasn't been seen since 1864."

"You never told us about that…"

"Well… Weird story actually… Okay… You guys remember when Rose and Trevor kidnapped me? Well… During that whole thing… I lost my necklace. And Damon showed up at me house that night, right before bed with it. I tried to take it, but he moved it out of my reach. When I asked what he was doing, he replied with 'I have to tell you something' and I was like, 'why do you have to say it with my necklace?'

~Flashback as she tells the story~

"Because what I have to say is the most selfish thing I've ever said."

"Don't go there, Damon."

"I have to say it. You need to hear it, once." He pauses a moment, moving closer to her, "I love you. And It's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you." He pauses again, "But Stefan does. " His voice changes, as he tries to compel her. "You don't remember any of this. You don't know how you got your necklace back. All you know is it's back." In a flash the necklace is back around her neck, and he is gone.

~End Flashback~

"I guess he didn't know I had been putting vervain in my pajama drawer…" Elena sighs, as she pulls out another dress, the dark blue one she wore for the Miss Mystic contest, and smiles.

"AWWWE!" Caroline coos, "That is the sweetest thing ever! And that dress.. With the memories behind it… We should shorten the skirt and you wear it tonight!"

"Caroline! You are a fashion Genius!" Elena squeals. "That would be great! Let me go see if Jenna knows where the sewing machine is." Elena jumps up, and runs over to taking her phone off the bed, dialing Jenna.

"Elena? Is everything okay?"

"Yea… Umm.. Do you know where the sewing machine is?"

"In the attic. Ask Jer, he spent a lot of time up there going through the old Gilbert Journals."

"Okay, Thanks Jenna." Elena hangs up, walking over to Jeremy's room, "Hey, Jer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where the sewing machine is?"

"Yea… I'll go get it.

~45 minutes later~

"Bonnie… Why didn't we know that you are so good with a sewing machine?" Elena smiles, twirling around in the mirror, trying to see the edited dress from all angles. It seems to have came straight from Jersey Shore. ~It was ridiculously short, so that if she spread her legs, or squatted, her cuka would flash out. It was deeply cut on top, showing off as much cleavage as possible. It hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her hour-glass figure.~ She paired with black-lace-up-knee-high-flat-boots.

"You look amazing Elena!" Caroline coos, as she adjusts a black-tank-top, and floral hot-pink-mini-skirt, (much like what Elena was in earlier), and a pair of hot-pink-converse.

"We all do." Bonnie smiles, buckling the last buckle of her black-ankle-boots. She is wearing a black-mini-dress, with a yellow pinstripe down the side.

"I'll say." Jeremy smirks, as he opens the door, looking in. "Elena, Damon is here. Car, Stefan. And Bonnie… WOW!" He smiles, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Jer…" Bonnie smiles, walking down the stairs hand in hand. Caroline follows, and Elena stand at the top, looking down at Damon.

Damon who was clad in a suit similar to the one he wore for the Miss Mystic, his tie is the same color of his eyes, a deep electric blue. He looks up, and see's her, his jaw drops.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (3rd person)

Slowly Elena walks down the stairs, pausing at the base to take Damon's hand. "What happened to _semi_-formal? I feel underdressed…" Damon murmurs in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

"Well… This is upper-semi-formal." She smiles, "You should be telling that to Bonnie. She's the one who edited my dress to this." She looks down making sure her dress is covering her cuka and breast.

"Bonnie… The dress is amazing." Damon smiles, taking Bonnie's hand, and bringing it to her lips, kissing her hand. "I owe you one." He smirks, wrapping an arm around Elena waist.

"Hello, Elena. You look quite beautiful tonight." Stefan states, taking Caroline's hand.

"Thank you, Stefan." She smiles, "Okay… Umm.. Let's hit the road." She smiles, and walks out to Damon's baby-blue Camaro. She hands Jeremy her car keys, winking. Then she walks to the passenger side of the car, and getting in. Damon gets in on the drivers and turns to her. "You know… you look so beautiful tonight." He smirks, resting a hand on her thigh. "It's almost too hard to keep my hands off you." He puts the other hand on her cheek.

"If it's so hard then why don't you do something about it?" She turns to face him, and puts a hand on his thigh. In a flash he pulls her closer, kissing her passionately. She kisses back for a few minutes, but when she feels his hand crawling up under her skirt, she pulls back, caressing his cheek. "We have an audience." She smiles, looking through the windshield at Stefan, who couldn't help but keep looking back at them.

"Come on… let's go." Damon smirks, keeping his hand her thigh, he starts the car, pulling onto the road.

"You did that on purpose, Damon."

"Maybe… but you can't tell me you didn't dress like that to flaunt what he is missing." Damon smirks, looking at her.

"Pshh… Pshh… Pshh." She blushes laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you… I just wanted to rub it in a little."

"I know Kitten. But if you want to rub it in, bad, just say the word and he'll get a show." He smirks, kissing the top of her head.

"I would, but Jer will be there. And Matt is working tonight… So… it'd be kinda bad…" She sighs heavily, "But… we will make up for it all… Tonight." She smirks, resting a hand on his crotch, rubbing her hand up and down.

"Elena… We… can't…" He fights back a moan, trying to focus on the road. "You… should… stop…"

She pulls her hand away, "Just a little sneak-peek." She smirks, as they pull up the Mystic Grill. She puts a hand on his cheek, turning him to face her. "Remember… No matter what happens… I love you."

"Why do you mean, no matter what happens?" Damon asks, confused.

"You know how I can be drunk. Just… if I say something stupid… or do something… I just want you to know I love you. And without you… I don't know what I would do." Smiles a little, looking down.

"Without me, you would still be you. You would be with Stefan and be happy."

"But I would know something was missing. I… At the beginning… I loved him… but as time went on… and we became friends… I saw what I was missing. I was missing this. I didn't have true love. I didn't have you." Smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Elena… I love you." Smiles, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too." She murmurs against his lips. She deepens the kiss, before pulling away. "We might want to go get a table. I want to lay back and take you right now, but my friends are almost here."

"Why don't we wait twenty minutes, let them get here, and be fashionably late?" He said with a smirk.

"Well… I want to… but… We should get in there… I want to… really bad… but…" She sighs, "You know I do… but come on." She looks at the door, seeing Stefan walking in with Caroline. "Lets go." She opens her door and steps out, pulling down her dress.

In a flash, Damon is beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "If we must…" They walk in, walking over to the table Stefan and Caroline are at. He pulls out a chair for her, pushing her in. He sits next to her, resting a hand on her upper thigh. She shakes her head, pushing his hand off.

"Be nice, Damon." She sighs, when he moves wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"You do know me right?" He smirks, leaning back.

She sighs, shaking her head, she looks over to Caroline. "So… What's the agenda for tonight?"

"Well… Me, you, and Bon are getting drunk, like usual. But first, we will eat, then drink, then return to our respected homes and well… yeah." She smiles, as Bonnie walks in, hand in hand with Jeremy.

"I still think that is so weird…" Elena giggles, looking at Bonnie and her brother.

"Nice to see you too, Elena." Jeremy chuckles, sitting beside her.

(semi-1st person {Elena})

"Huh?" I play the dumb blonde card, as Jeremy shakes his head.

"Yea… Go ahead and act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Sis." He sighs heavily, and I can't help but notice both Jer and Bonnie's lips appearing slightly swollen, as if fresh from making out. Awkward!

"Hey… I'm happy for you guys and all… But it is weird for my best friend to be dating my kid brother." I sigh, leaning back against Damon's arm.

"Younger brother. I'm not a kid anymore, Elena." Jeremy sighs, again. Gosh… I need to tell that kid, sighing that much is not attractive. Slowly he wraps an arm around Bonnie, and I can see her blush.

"Yeah, Elena. Trust me… He isn't a kid anymore." Bonnie giggles, placing a hand on his thigh, causing him to blush.

"Uhh… TMI Bon." I groan, shaking my head.

"Okay… So… Are we ordering separate meals, couple meals, or a table meal?" Caroline asks, attempting to rejoin the conversation.

"I vote couple." Bonnie says, looking at Jer.

"Yea, uh… Me too." Jer smiles.

"Sounds good." I smile, taking Damon's other hand.

"As you wish, Kitten." Damon smirks, pulling me closer again.

"Nuh, uh, uh." I smirk, moving away, but not dropping his hand or moving his arm.

"Okay!" Caroline squeals, motioning for a waiter, but her jaw visibly drops when she see's Matt making his way over. She quickly moves away from Stefan, and attempts to look like she's not out on a date while she's on a temporary break from the high school quarterback. Unfortunately for her, she fails. Miserably.

"Hey, Uh… What can I get you guys?" I can tell he is so pissed.

"Umm… We'll have the turkey dinner." Jer speaks up.

"Us too." Damon smiles at Matt, before whispering in my ear, "_Vampire-Barbie_ _didn't tell lover-boy about her date?_"

I turn, whispering back, "_Guess not._" I shrug.

"Umm… Us too." Caroline looks at Damon, glaring.

"_Ruh-ro… Barbie heard me!_" Damon stage whispers as Matt walks away, still reeling.

"Damon… You are so lucky Elena is sitting so close to you at this moment… Otherwise my coke would be on your head." Caroline growls, taking a flask out of her purse and adding it to her coke, before passing it to Bonnie, who does the same. Bonnie passes it to Jeremy, who, after adding some to his drink, passes it to me. I pour the last into my glass, taking a hearty drink.

"I really hope you brought more, Car."

"Two more flasks…" She shrugs, trying to not seem tipsy off her little bit of vodka.

"That won't last long…" I murmur.

"Well… I guess it's a good thing my trunk is full of an assortment of alcohol for you choice." Damon smirks, taking a drink of his beer. Lucky 23 year old bastard.

"What happened to not drinking before the big move?" I ask, taking another drink.

"Well… My motto is _If you can't bet 'em, join 'em" _He smirks.

"I though it was, _That's for me to know, and you to, dot, dot, dot?" I smirk, sighing as I take the last drink._

"_That's another one of 'em" He smiles, "I have more then one motto, Love." He moves close, trying to kiss me._

"_What did I tell you?" I sigh, moving back. Oh, freak… I'm turning into Jer… gotta stop with the sighing! _

"_When was this? In the car, or at the table?"_

"_At the table. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Damon." I shake my head, taking the flask from Caroline, spiking my own coke. _

"_The lay back and take me ri-"_

"_No!" I blush, "The be nice part!" He chuckles as Jer chokes on his drink, and Stefan looks down, hurt. I blush, taking another drink. "Okay… Give me your key, Damon. I need more of the strong stuff." _

"_Ooh… get me some?" Bonnie smiles, already looking a bit tipsy._

"_Me too?" Caroline giggles, more than a bit tipsy._

"_Fine, but hurry back, Kitten." Damon pulls out the keys to his Camaro, handing them to me. I stand walking outside. Once outside, I pause, fumbling with the trunk._

_Before I can successfully open it, I am hit upside the head and I black out._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(semi-1st Person {Damon})

I look around, _where is Elena?_ "Hey… Stefan… I know you are in-tune with Elena's pulse, as I am… Do you hear her? "

I listens for a moment, "No… I don't."

I jump up, rushing out the door and over to my car. In a flash I'm at the trunk, "Elena? Kitten… Are you okay?" I kneel down, picking up her limp body and yelling, "Somebody, Call a bus!" In a flash Stefan and Caroline are at my side, Jeremy and Bonnie running out to the car. Bonnie pulls out her phone, dialing 911. I hold her close, listening for her breathing. "Her breathing is shallow, her heat beat frantic."

"Blood?" Caroline says, bluntly.

"Not until after the paramedics check her out." I sigh, pushing a hair back from her forehead.

"Da-mon?" Elena groans, her eyes fluttering.

"It's okay Love. The paramedics are on their way."

"Remember… Fiancé." She groans, loosing consciousness again.

"What is she talking about?" Stefan asks, roaring back.

"We are engaged." I smirk, following the paramedics along with Jeremy.

"Sorry, sir. Immediate family, one person only."

"Jer… Here." I toss him the keys to my treasured Camaro, _he better not crash it!_ "Meet us there, Please!"

"Fine. I'm calling Jenna." Jeremy catches the keys, and takes off to my car.

"Immediate family only, sir." The paramedic says again.

"Fiancé."

"I'll take your word on that." The paramedic opens the door for me and we speed off.

I sit in the waiting room, my head reeling. Slowly, others begin to show up. Jeremy, then Bonnie, then Caroline, followed by Jenna and Alaric. Jenna runs over to me, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"I don't know yet, Jenna. Calm down. She is getting checked out by the Doc. She'll be okay."

"She better be." Jenna slumps into a chair, clutching Alaric's hand tightly.

"She will be." I pinches the bridge of his nose, taking calming breaths.

"Mr. Salvatore?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes?" I jump up, walking to the doctor.

"Your fiancée is okay. She is currently in a drug endorsed coma to allow her brain to heal it's self. She received blunt force trauma to the side of her head, and appears to have lost some memory. The extent is unknown, but the memory should return, it'll just take some time." The doctor nods. "She is in a room, please, no more then two at a time."

I nod, turning to Jenna. "Jenna? Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes." She kisses Alaric and follows me down the hallway. I see a room with the name Gilbert on it, and I open the door, hearing the machines before I see them, I hear Jenna take a sharp breath. "Breath, Jenna.' I murmur, flashing to Elena's side, kneeling beside her bed and taking her hand.

"Can you help her, Damon?"

I look up at her, "Yes. I can. But… there is a risk she would become a vampire if she doesn't survive with my blood in her system."

"I don't care. Just help my niece!" Jenna sobs, sitting in the chair and putting her head in her hands.

"Okay… you don't want to watch this. Keep your eyes covered. I bite my wrist, putting it to her mouth and making her drink. After a few gulps, I hear her pulse picking up, healing her injuries. I pull my wrist away, allowing it to heal. With a gasp, Elena opens her eyes.

"Damon? Jenna? Where's Stefan?"

"Elena, love… Stefan isn't here… How do you feel?"

"I've been better… Why did you just call me Love?"

"Because, Elena… We are engaged…" I take her hand, showing her the ring.

"But… I'm dating Stefan…" She looks confused, it breaks my heart.

"He-" Jenna interrupts me.

"Give her time. She has to remember on her own." Jenna stands up, walking over. "You okay, Kid?"

"Yeah…" She smiles, pulling Jenna into a hug.

I bite my lip, loosing my battle with the tears. I can't let her see me like this. "I'll send in Jeremy…" I sigh, turning to the door.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" I turn back.

"Come here." She pats the bed beside her, nodding to Jenna.

"I'll give you two a moment." Jenna turns, walking out.

"Damon… I… I don't remember anything… But I know I love you. I do not know what-"

I cut her off, kissing her gently. The kiss is the gentlest I have ever had, but it has so much passion behind it, that it is amazing. I pull back slowly. "I love you, Elena. You are my future, my life. And soon you will be my wife." I smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Promise me one thing, Damon." She looks up at me.

"Anything. Anything." I breath, kneeling beside her.

"Stay here. While I sleep, when I wake. Be here… Don't let me be alone."

"You will never be alone. I promise you." I take her hand, kissing it.

"Good." She smiles, her eyes closing slowly, she fights it.

"Sleep, my love. I will be here." I kiss her forehead, pulling up a chair.

"I wish you could hold me…" She sighs, looking over at me, hopping.

"I want to, Kitten… but…" I trail off, the pained look on her face breaking my heart. "Scoot over." I smile a little, kicking my shoes off, and sliding in beside her. I wrap my arms around her, as she lays her head on my chest. "Get some sleep, Kitten. I'll be here when you awaken."

She smiles, kissing my chest, before closing her eyes, and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I reach back, taking out my phone. I text Jeremy.

_Elena=ok. Jus feel bak asleep. U can cum in. Whoevr cums must be quiet._

_Ill com. Then bon. So on. _

_After a minute or two, Jeremy walks in, taking the seat. "Do you have to be in bed with her?"_

"_She asked me to hold her." I shrug, kissing the top of her head. _

"_Look… I know you love her… But… I don't like you. I understand you are part of her life now… just don't make her forget her friends."_

"_I'd never do anything to hurt her. And… I don't necessarily like you, either." I smirk, leaning back._

"_Are you ever going to leave this room until she does?" _

"_She asked me not to. I promised I wouldn't. I understand you don't like be, but I am engaged to your sister. I'm not going anywhere, anytime, without her. Not until she tells me too. I love her. More than anything." I bite my lip, closing my eyes. _

"_Just… keep your hands to yourself while you are here. I do not want any hospital-bed-groping."_

"_Won't be happening until my blood is out of her system and she has her memory back."_

"_What do you mean, memory back?"_

"_Last she remembers she is still with Steffy. She admitted she loves me, but she doesn't remember anything."_

"_And you said she asked you to hold her." He chuckles._

"_She did. You don't have to believe me. But, if you don't mind, I'm going to take advantage of this moment and catch up on my Zz's." I smirk, burring my face in her hair, and slowly drift into sleep._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Semi-1st person {Jeremy})

I sigh, "Damn him…" I lean back, looking at them. _They do make a cute couple… And I know he loves her… But I can't bring myself to trust him…_ I look around, before standing up and walking to the waiting room.

"She's still asleep… Damon is with her… They are both asleep… in her bed, might I add… I thought it would be best to give them some piece and quiet… How about we all go and get some sleep and come back in the morning?" I sigh, slumping into the seat beside Bonnie and wrapping my arm around her.

"I think that's a good idea…" Jenna smiles a little, standing up. "You are all welcome to crash at my place. Jeremy, leave Damon's car here. Also I can smell the alcohol on all of your breath… Car, Jer, I know you have a high tolerance, and Bonnie… You don't… Besides Bon… I know you were staying with Jer tonight anyways." She smirks, pulling Alaric up. "Caroline, take Bonnie's car with her and Jeremy. I'll meet you guys at my house."

"Thanks Jenna." Caroline smiles, taking Bonnie's keys.

"No prob. And sorry, but no Stefan… Not right now." Jenna walks out the door, pulling Alaric with her.

"I wasn't gonna… Never mind." She stands, nodding to me and Bonnie. I stand, but Bonnie is basically asleep. Smirking, I bend over, picking her up bridal style.

"Lets go." I sigh, walking outside, laying her on the back seat before getting in the passenger side.

"Car… If you want to go to the boarding house, you can drive over there and I'll drive me and Bonnie to my house." I smirk, knowing she wants to check on Stefan.

"Thanks, Jer… You should just drive home from here. It's faster for me to run." She gets out of the car and running away. I chuckles, sliding into the drivers seat and heading home. I take my time, trying to drive through my haze. I've done it before, but not with her in the back seat…

"Jer…" Bonnie whispers.

"Yea?"

"Hurry home." She smiles, closing her eyes again.

(Caroline)

I arrive at the boarding house, knocking on the door before I walk in, "Stefan? Are you there?" I call before I walk into the parlor.

In a flash he is in front of me, I can tell he's gotten into Damon's alcohol cabinet. "You okay?"

"She's marrying him. I can't…" He trails off, tears streaming down his face. I run over to him, caressing his cheek.

"You can't beat yourself up over this. She is going to be with Damon… Nothing you do can change that." Tenderly, I wipe the tears off his cheek with the pad of my thumbs.

"Caroline… I lo-"

I cut him off, placing a finger to his lips. "Stop it, Stefan! You need to get your mind off them. I know!" I smile, "You need a distraction!" poking him in the chest.

"Carol-" He starts, but is cut off as my lips hit his. He jerks back for a moment before kissing me again, wrapping his arms around my waist. Slowly, my arms snake around his neck, before he flashes us up to his room, laying me on his bed. He slowly pulls the hem of my tank-top over my head, as I unbutton his shirt. Slowly, he slips down my skirt, as he kicks his pants off._ Time to kick it up a notch…_ I flip on top of him, pulling his boxers off in a flash, as my bra hit's the ground at the same time. He flips on top, the tip of his fingers pushing down my thong. _Now I see Elena's problem… He is too gentle! _I roll on top again, stratling his waist. I position myself just right, before sliding his small member inside of me. Giggling at his shocked face as I get a pace going.

"You are one naughty girl." He comments, flashing on top of me again. He starts thrusting into me… but still very gently.

"You are too gentle." I sigh.

"I've never been one for the rough stuff." He shrugs.

"Uhg." I groan, pushing him off on me. "Stefan… I like you a lot, I really do… But you are too gentle for me. I like it rough. Hard. Vampire speed. All that kinda stuff. You like it slow. Gentle. Humane. Not me…" I sigh, pulling on my clothes.

"Caroline… I'm sorry… I've never had sex with anyone but you, Elena, and Katherine. I'm not as experienced as Damon." Stefan sits up, getting dressed.

"Or me, I guess…" I sigh, looking over at him.

"How many partners have you had?"

"The entire football, baseball, basketball, and soccer teams." I giggle, walking around.

"So… the classic cheerleader whore?" He glares.

"Well… I was the first place in that one category." I smirk. "Find me after you know how to fuck." I turn, and run home.

(3rd person/slight Elena)

Elena rolls over, smiling to find herself on top of Damon.

"Hmmm… You feeling better, Kitten?" Damon murmurs, keeping his eyes shut.

"Much… The details are still kinda fuzzy… But it's getting there…" She smiles, kissing his chest, smirking when his boner pops up.

"Elena… You might not want to do that." He moans.

"Oh… but Damon… you feel so good." She smirks, trailing her kisses up his neck, suckling over his collar-bone.

"Elena. We are in a hospital. You need to stop. Just because I compelled them to let me stay doesn't mean I can compel them to let my fuck my girlfriend who just got out of ICU."

"Well you could." She sighs, rolling back.

"Yes, but you don't remember our engagement or the fact that you are moving in with me. We will make love again once we are out of the hospital and we are in our own home." Damon sighs, closing his eyes again.

"You are no different the Stefan you know that? I thought you were different. I thought you cared about my needs. I guess I was wrong." She glares, moving off of him.

"Elena…" He groans, pulling her up so that she is laying above him, "I love you more than myself. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you. No idea. You should know… I'm doing this to protect you. I love you so much. I want to fuck you senseless, and leave you screaming my name. I want you to-" He is stopped shot as she leans down, kissing him passionately. Her heart monitors raise, and get louder and louder, before he pulls back.

"See? I can't do nothing!" He chuckles, doing his classic eye thing. He jumps out of the bed and into the chair as the nurse runs in.

"Hello Miss Gilbert… Everything alright in here? You had a scare a moment ago." The nurse turns to Damon. "You can't be in here."

"You will let me stay." He attempts to compel her.

"No. I won't. Get out." The nurse grabs him by the ear, and pulling him out.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He glances at Elena, with an apologetic look on his face, as he is dragged from the room.

"What was that for? Oww!" He rubs his ear.

"You can't just compel your way out of this one, Vampire."

"What?"

"I know you're a vampire. And because of that, you are going to die." The nurse pulls out a stake and rushes at Damon.

"Damn it!" He growls, as she stakes him in the stomach. He reaches out snapping her neck. He groans, pulling the stake out and flashing back to Elena's room to find her gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Damon POV)

"Fuck!" I take out my phone, dialing Bonnie.

"Quit it, Jeremy! What, Damon?"

"I need you to do a spell. Now."

"Damon… I'm busy."

"Elena is missing! I was attacked! You need to do a locator spell and tell me where she is. You are at her house, get some of her things NOW!" I growl, not happy.

"Okay… Umm… Talk to Jeremy while I get everything set up." And I hear shuffling and Jeremy gets on the line.

"What's going on, Damon?"

"I have no idea! I was asleep the Elena woke me up… and she was in the… Uhh… _mood…_ I told her no, she kisses me, her heart monitors went haywire, and the nurse came in., pulling me out by my ear, and stakes me. I snap her neck and run back to Elena's room and she is gone." I groan, trying to sniff her out.

"If anything happens to my sister you are in trouble, Salvatore." Jeremy growls.

"If anything happens to Elena I'll give you the stake myself." I sigh, "Is Bonnie doing the spell yet?"

"Yeah… She is doing it in 'Lena's room, saying something about a séance…" 

"Tell her we don't have time for a séance! I need to find Elena now!" I growl, running out of the hospital. I found her scent, but I don't know if it's reliable.

"Jer, give me the phone." There is a shuffling noise again, "Damon, Elena is at the boarding house. Car had ran over there instead of coming to Jenna's with us… I don't know if anything happened between her and Stefan… but if they attempted to fuck, he would be to gentle for her, and she would say so… I hope it's not true, but Stefan doesn't need to another shoot down right now. It'll push him over the edge…" 

"I'll save Elena first and deal with Saint Stefan later" I jump in my Camaro, speeding to the board house. "I'll let you know everything. I've gotta go. And thank you, Bonnie… I owe you… again."

"I did if for Elena. Not you and Yes. You do owe me. Pay me back by saving her." She hangs up. 

"I promise." I say, even though I know no one heard me. _It is a promise to myself. I will save her if it's the last thing I do. _

I turn into the driveway, and open my door, hearing her screaming, I race into the living room and send power to my ears, listening for her. I hear a feint heart beat coming from Stefan's room. _I should have known._ I race up there, breaking to door down. 

(Elena POV {From the beginning})

"What the hell?" I whisper, waking up in Stefan's room.

"Hello Elena." I hear Stefan whisper from the shadows, walking closer to me. I look down, seeing I'm nude and tied to the posts of his bed with scarves. Slowly, he takes off his clothes before climbing on top of me.

"Stefan… please… Don't…" I bite my lip, pulling away.

"I was too gentle before. I won't be now." He snaps, slapping her.

"OWW! Stefan you are hurting me!" I cry, my cheek stinging. 

"You think that hurt." He chuckles before thrusting in to me.

"STEFAN! Stop! NO!" I cry, as his hands wrap around my throat.

"Nope… you are going to take me, and like me. All fucking night." He smirks, his fangs coming out.

"You are not going to drink any of my blood. Never again." I spit in his face, kneeing him in the dick. I jerk my arms and legs free and take off running for Damon's room, but Stefan is already in there. He grabs me, throwing me back to his room where I land with a thud on the bed.

"Now you are in for it." He snaps, taking out four hand cuffs and cuffing me to the bed

"Please… don't…"

"I love you, Elena. It's time you loved me back!" He growls before thrusting into me again.

"OWWW!" I cry, as he leans forward, biting my breast and drinking heavily. For the first time, I experience a forced drinking of my blood. It is the most intense pain I have ever felt. I swiftly loose consonance. 

(Damon POV)

_I should have known. I race up there, breaking to door down. _

"_Get off of her!" I growl, racing forward to grab Stefan by the throat and throw him off Elena. He charges at me and I punch him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I grab one foot, dragging him down to the cellar. I lock him in there, after removing his ring._

_After I flash upstairs to Elena, un-cuffing her, and pulling her close, she jumps pulling away._

"_Elena… It's Damon. You are safe. He is gone." I bite my wrist offering it to her, to heal her, again._

"_Damon!" She smiles, taking my wrist, and sucking it for a moment before pulling away. "Thank you… I didn't know if you would find me…" She smiles a little, letting the first of her tears escape. I pick her up, carrying her into my room and fishing out some clothes for her. I help her dress then pick her up again._

_She looks at me confused._

"_I am getting you home. Jeremy is worried as is Bonnie." I say, carrying her out to my Camaro._

"_You told them?" She sighs, still crying._

"_Bonnie is the one who told me where you were." I set her in the passenger side, before flashing to my side, pulling her closer, putting my hands on either side of her face. I wipe away her tears with the pads of my thumbs. "I love you Elena. I love you so much. And I am so sorry…"_

"_I love you too… And this isn't your fault. Lets get to my house, so I can get to sleep." She smiles as the tears stop falling._

_I pull her close again, kissing her forehead, and letting her lay her head in my lap before heading to her current home. I may have broken a few driving laws… but oh well. _

_I pull up in front of her house five minutes later, and help her sit up. I open my door and flash to her side, opening her door, and picking her up._

"_I can walk, Love…" She trails off, wrapping her arms around my neck._

"_Now…. Why ever would you do that?" I smirk and walk up to the door, knocking with my boot._

"_You have blood on your suit!" She cries, looking down._

"_It's fine! And I'll get your dress back from the hospital tomorrow." _

_After a couple of seconds I knock again, knowing Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting. No answer. "What the hell?" I shake my head, opening the door, and looking inside. I see a lump on the floor and after my eyes adjust I can tell it is Jeremy, fortunately he has his ring on. "Who did Jenna invite in now?"_

_I set her besides Jeremy. "Stay here. If anything comes out, SCREAM. I'm going to find Bonnie, Alaric and Jenna." I flash up the stairs, opening the door to Jeremy's room, and I see Alaric slumped on the floor, but he has his ring too. "Damn it!." _

_Next I race to Jenna's room trying to open the door, but it's blocked. I push harder and it starts to open. "Help!" I hear coming from the room, "Stop it!"_

"_It's Damon! Let me in!" I growl and suddenly the door is open. "What is going on here?"_

"_Isobel." Jenna cries, before slumping to the ground, passing out._

"_Where is Elena?" Bonnie asks._

"_Down stairs with Jeremy's body…" I look at her, before I hear Elena scream, and I race down stairs. "Elena?" I race over to her, to find her unconscious as well. "What the fuck is going on here?" I pick her up in one hand, then Jeremy, and start to take them outside, when I hear a sudden intake of breath from Jeremy, and he jumps away. "Good, you alive. Go get Jenna and Alaric. Meet me at my car." I shake my head before taking her back to the car, and laying her in the passenger seat again. I feel the air move, and snap my head up._

"_Hello, Damon. Nice to see you again."_

"_What the fuck are you doing here, Isobel?" I growl, blocking her way to Elena._

"_I'm was here to check on my daughter… I see she took my words to heart and started dating you. Hopefully she will continue to take my word, and forgive Caroling for her role in Elena's rape." Isobel crossed her arms._

"_What did Vampire Barbie do this time?"_

"_She and Stefan had sex, and she pushed him off, saying he was to gentle and slow."_

"_So this was him proving himself? That sick bastard!" I growl, as Jeremy and Alaric step outside, Jeremy helping Bonnie walk, and Alaric is carrying Jenna._

"_I'm glad you moved on, Ric. I hope you help Elena a lot more then I ever have." She turns to flash away._

"_What is your role in this, Isobel?" Alaric asks, shifting under Jenna's weight._

"_I'm here to play the role of the baddest bitch. Like always." She flashes away. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What the hell is going on here Ric?" I flash over to him, taking Jenna and setting her in the drivers seat.

"I have no idea! Me and Jenna were asleep and next thing we knew, Bonnie was screaming, so I ran over to her, and next thing I knew, someone snaps my neck!" He shakes his head, trying not to yell.

"Yea, Uhh… I heard a knock and I thought it was you, so I went and opened the door… She threatened to kill Elena unless I let her in. She … she snapped my neck." He still is helping Bonnie stand.

"I fought her. Or.. I tried… I tried to give her that killer headache like you've experienced… But it didn't work… She was immune to it…" Bonnie cries, "I failed you guys…"

"You tried, that's all that matter's Bonnie." I say, not liking what would happen if Elena knew that I let her friend cry without saying anything nice.

"It should have incapacitated her. Not make her laugh at my inexperience."

"Bonnie. You are the third strongest witch I have ever encountered during my life."

"See third isn't very good!"

"Emily. She was the strongest. You've seen how strong she was. And Lucy… you've seen that too."

"Damon… I-"

"Do you guys have someplace to go, where she hasn't been invited in?"

"There is my house…" Bonnie trails off.

"I highly doubt your mom will let all of you stay there… Umm… How about you all get a bag and You can stay at my house."

"I don't think Elena will want us all at the boarding house right now." Bonnie crosses her arms.

"The boarding house isn't my home. I was talking about the house I lived in as a human. Where me and Elena are going to be moving into. And I am not letting Elena anywhere near the boarding house after what I just witnessed."

"You didn't tell us what happened…"Jeremy crosses his arms.

"It's not my place to tell you, all I will say is he hurt her in an act that was once love." I glare off into the distance.

"Damon…" Alaric asks, raising a brow, I nod. "That son of a bitch!"

"I took care of it."

"He better not come anywhere near her ever again." Jeremy spits.

"I'll take care of that in the morning." Bonnie sighs. "Lets get our stuff and head over there."

"Okay… Just hurry, Elena will probably be waking up soon, as will Jenna." I nod, "Alaric, get some stuff for Jenna and you guys will follow in your car. I can take one person, and that'll be Elena. Everyone will ride with you in your can."

"Okay… And you can't speed cause we don't know where we are going." Alaric turns and walks inside with Jeremy to get their bags.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I sigh, opening the drivers door to my Camaro, picking up Jenna, and setting her in the passenger seat of Alaric's car. "Bonnie?"

"Yes, Damon?"

"Thank you for finding her… I owe you." I open the back door for her.

"Consider your debt paid. You saved her." She sits down. "She is my best friend, and I expect you to protect her forever. As a human or a vampire I expect you to fight for her."

"I swear that to you. I will fight till the death for her."

"Thank you, Damon." She sighs, shutting the door.

Alaric and Jeremy come down the steps, carrying some bags. "Watch the girls. I'll grab Elena's things and be right down." I flash upstairs, grabbing her luggage, and flashing downstairs, putting it all in my truck. "Okay… So just follow me… I'll do my best to not break any traffic laws." I tell Alaric, before getting in the drivers seat and pulling out.

"Damon?" I look over to see Elena sitting up slowly, "what happened?"

"Mommy Dearest showed up and everyone is going to stay at our house until we find out her agenda." I say, checking to make sure Alaric is still behind us as I turn a corner.

"Our house?"

"Remember? We were moving into my old house together?"

"Oh… Kinda… It's all still a little bit fuzzy…" She sighs leaning against the window.

"Come here." I raise my arm and she slides over, laying her head on my chest. "I'm sorry love… but at least she can't get to you there… I didn't want the entire family there either, but they need somewhere safe."

"I know… I just hope Jenna won't be enforcing her no sex rule…" She giggles.

"I would have thought after today's events you wouldn't want anyone to touch you." I smirk, turning the corner.

"I don't want to be scared of sex forever. I want to make it fun again… to not jump every time my fiancé touches me…" She shrugs, and I turn into the woods, making sure Alaric is following and continue driving down the driveway. I pull up by the house, parking.

"Welcome home, Kitten." I smirk, opening the door. "Do you want to walk, or me carry you?"

"I need to walk…" She sighs, opening the door and standing up. I get out, opening the trunk and getting out her luggage, carrying it inside. I can tell the rest of the crowd is awed my, excuse me, our home. I flash up, opening the door and walk inside, flashing Elena's things to our room, I run back. "Warning tip, do not leave the central area. Stefan owns the rest. I have 16 rooms that are available and one that isn't. Help yourself to any… Oh and the fridge is fully stocked." I sigh, taking Elena's hand an walking down the hallway to my room.

"Oh, Damon? I know this is your home, but I meant what I said before… The season is still closed…" Jenna smiles, looking for a room for herself and Alaric.

"Whatever you say, Jenna." I smirk, doing my little eye thing, before shutting and locking the door to my, excuse me again, our room. "Now, What do you want to do, Kitten?"

"Hmmm…" She smirks, pulling her shirt over her head, and laying on the bed. "Does that answer your question, Love?"

I'm on top of her in a flash, "Does that answer your's?" I ask, before kissing her passionately

_**Next chapter contains lemony goodness, hope you enjoy! "/ c"| **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(3rd person)

Damon flashes on top of her, kissing her passionately. Elena's hands travel down his chest unbuttoning his shirt. Once she is done, he throws it to the ground. With a flick of his wrist, her bra is undone, and thrown on the floor as well. He breaks the kiss, trailing down her neck, to her stomach, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off.

He kisses her thighs, before pulling her thong off with his teeth. He kisses her inner thighs, trailing closer to her core. Slowly, he runs a finger through her folds, smirking as she shudders. Moving his hand, he flicks his tongue out, running it down her folds. She moans his name, her legs sliding apart to give him better access. He smirks again, before suckling her core. She moans louder, shuddering under his touch.

He slowly, slips a finger inside her, thrusting it in and out. After a moment, he adds another, increasing his speed. He undoes his pants, and slipping his boxers of at the same time, slides back up her.

"I love you." She smiles, wrapping her arms around his back.

"I love you, too." He smiles, kissing her gently as he slips him long member inside her, gasping at her tightness, he is a perfect fit. He waits for her to adjust to him, before sliding almost all the way out, before thrusting into her again. Her nails scratch his back as he rocks her with waves of passion.

"Faster." She moans into his ear, arching her back. He smirks, thrusting faster and faster, until she cums for him, he is close to follow, holding her close as they both come down from their highs. Finally pulling away and caressing her cheek. "Thank you, Damon."

"For what, Kitten?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"For making it worth it." She smirks, kissing him gently, before laying back. "Hold me?"

"Forever." He smiles, as she lays her head on his chest, and he wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too… Let's get some sleep." She smiles, wrapping an arm around his chest, before falling asleep.

"Sounds good." He smiles, falling asleep after her.

Damon awakens to a persistent knocking on the door, and glances at Elena, who is staring at him with her big brown eyes taking on a doe like appearance. "Should I get that?" He whisper, sighing when she nods. The knocking gets louder. "I'm coming!" He kisses her forehead, pulling away and yanking on his jeans, before opening the door. "What? We were sleeping!" He crosses his arms at Jeremy.

"Jenna, well Alaric, made breakfast. Elena needs to eat."

"Are you hungry?" He turns looking over his shoulder at Elena.

"No. I'm tired though." She sighs, rolling over.

"Elena you need to eat. You haven't eaten since dinner last night." Jeremy sighs, trying to get her out of bed.

"The woman said she isn't hungry." He shrugs, uncrossing his arms, before shutting the door and flashing to Elena.

"Did you just call me 'the woman?'" She giggles, taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed.

"Would you prefer 'my woman?'" He smirks, laying on top of her. He wraps his arms around her.

"I prefer Kitten." She smiles, kissing him gently.

"Kitten it is." He murmurs against her lips, pulling back to caress her cheek. "I love you, Elena."

"And I love you Damon." She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Still tired?" He smiles, putting a hand on her hips.

"Please forgive my little white lie." She smirks, giggling.

"Forgiven the second you said please." He pulls away, sitting up.

"What are you doing, Mr. Salvatore?" She asks, pulling herself up on her elbows.

"I am going to grab something really quick. Stay in bed, Kitten." He flashes away, and into the kitchen, where Alaric, Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy are. "I'm gonna grab Elena some food. She said she isn't hungry, but I can hear her stomach from here." Jeremy holds out a plate, with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and strawberries have already been set.

"We knew she was hungry. She just didn't want to get out of _your_ bed." Jeremy shakes his head, while Bonnie giggles.

Damon shakes his head, "It isn't just _my_ bed anymore you know… And thanks." He turns walking from the room, but he is stopped by Jenna's voice.

"Oh and Thank you Damon. For letting stay here, and be safe from… Her. Oh and Thanks for listening to me last night… It means a lot that you didn't bang her."

Damon turns around, staring at Jenna with his mouth hanging open, Jeremy is choking an a bite of pancakes, which he took at the very same second his aunt said _bang,_ Bonnie is holding back giggles, and Alaric is flat out red, shocked that his girlfriend is so _blunt._

"Uhh… No problem, Jenna… I.. uh… I gotta get back to Elena…" Damon turns and speed-walks from the room. He walks in to their room, and hands Elena the plate.

"You didn't have to… I could've gotten it myself." Elena smiles, and starts to eat.

"Well… It's a good thing you didn't. Your little blushing habit would have given us away." He smirks, stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

"What happened?" She giggles, shaking her head.

"Your Aunt said, And I quote, _Thanks for listening to me last night… It means a lot that you didn't bang her." _He laughs as her jaw drops and she turns a bright red.

"And you replied with?"

"I just blew it off, Uh… no prob.. I gotta get back to 'Lena" He smirks, taking another bite. "You know me, always thinking on my feet."

"All the Uhh's might have given you away, Damon." She giggles, taking another bite, "Oh… can you shut the door?" She looks down, meaning that she is still nude under the blankets.

"Sure thing." He stands up, and shuts the door, and she sits up, walking over to her luggage and getting some jeans, a red tank, a black bra, and matching underwear. She pulls them on, before walking back to the bed and taking a bit of soggy pancakes. "You know, I'm half-tempted to keep you here all day." Damon smirks, kissing her forehead.

"Well… I think we could start planning our wedding…" She trails off, biting her lip. "It's not that I don't love the sex… but... After… Stefan…" She trails off, unable to continue with her thought, tears springing into her tear ducts, and flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kitten… It's okay." He pulls her close, kissing her forehead. "We don't have at do anything. If you want to plan our wedding, we can!" He smiles, a little, caressing her cheek.

"Thank you, Love." She smiles through her tears. "I love you so much, Damon."

"Why do I feel a but coming right now?"

"But I'm not eloping. I want to have a big wedding. I've been planning this for years." She smirks, kissing him gently, before getting out of bed. "And right now, I need to talk to Jenna and Jeremy and Bonnie… And I'm sure Alaric wants a place in all of this…" She trails off, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Uh… Elena?"

"Yes, Love?"

"They're going to want to know what happened last night." He sighs, walking over to her, and taking her hand.

"How do I tell my family, that the my vampire-boyfriends-brother who just happens to be my Ex… raped me?" She sighs, her resolve to stop the tears faltering.

"He is no brother of mine." Damon growls, his eyes turning dark for a moment.

"I still wander what pushed him over the edge…"

"Remember what Isobel said? Forgive _Caroline…" Damon shakes his head._

"_You don't think they… EWWW!" She pulls a look of disgust, swallowing the bile that rises in the back of her throat. "That is disgusting!"_

"_A while back you loved that disgust." He smirks, caressing her cheek._

"_Don't remind me. I love only you." She smiles, kissing his cheek._

"_What about your family? They love you…"_

"_Well… I love them too… but you hold my heart."_

"_And you hold mine." _

"_I'd better be careful. I've seen you without one. It doesn't suit you well." She smirks, pulling away and opening the door, "I've gotta get out of this room, before you drag me back." She giggles, and runs to the kitchen, where Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, and, surprisingly enough, Damon are waiting. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Uh… Hi guys…" Elena smiles, looking for an empty seat and sighing when she doesn't see one.

"Hey Elena!" Everyone chimes, as Damon waves her over. She walks over, giggling as he grabs her wrist, pulling her onto his lap. She leans back as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Elena… I know it's early and you're in a good mood and all… But… Do you think you could explain what happened to you last night?" Bonnie bites her lip, taking Jeremy's hand.

"Yeah… umm" She sighs, biting her lip. "Well… Stefan took me out of the hospital… and well… took me to his room… and uh…" She looks at Damon, "Why can I state is bluntly to you, but I can't say it now?"

"Because I already know, Kitten… Do you want me to tell them?"

"Please?" She murmurs looking down.

"Well… when I broke it up, she was… umm… handcuffed to the bedpost.. And Uhh… he was on top of her…" He trails off, knowing they'll understand.

"Damon?" Jenna crosses her arms.

"Yes, Jenna?"

"Get me a stake. I'm going to kill him." She stands up, looking around.

"Whoa… Jenna… Breath! I'll take care of him… what harm can he do to me?"

"STAKE YOU Dumb-ass!" Jenna screams, making Alaric shake his head, and try to restrain Jenna from slapping him.

"Well… he is still on animal blood. I am not. I can most definitely handle Steffy."

"And what if he got into your stash of blood?"

"The little I left at the boarding house is tainted. With vervain. All the good stuff is here."

"Well… It's not like he can't just walk in!"

"He can't. Elena lives here. He can only come in if she invites him. Which she never will." He smirks, putting his chin on Elena's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can believe that, Damon. I know you love Elena, but I don't know if this is the best place for her…"

"It's not like your house is any better. He's been invited to all of your houses but mine." Damon shrugs.

"And you know that he can't come in without her invite? And he can't compel her to let him?"

"She wears vervain, and he cannot come in here. Trust me, the only way he can get in is if Elena invites him in."

"And I never will!" Elena yells, exasperated. "You two need to stop fighting, and I am done talking about Him!" She closes her eyes, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, Kitten…" Damon coos, snuggling into her neck.

"Elena… I'm sorry… I should have realized-"

"Jenna… don't. It's okay… you have no reason to apologize." Elena bites her lip, slowly detangling herself from Damon's arms and standing up. "If you don't mind, I'm changing the subject… Jenna. Bonnie. We need to start planning a wedding. So… Bonnie, call Caroline please, and tell her where to come. Oh and Damon?"

"Yes Kitten?" He smirks at her.

"You don't get to know any of the details. If you have any requests, you can tell me the, then I'll add them to the plans." She smirks, as his jaw drops. "Come on, Love… I'm the human who has spent her entire live dreaming about this!" She giggles.

"Whatever you want is perfect, Kitten. And I have two requests: For a theme, modern or classy, no retro shit. And no pink for the men." He smirks, hooking his arms around her waist, "Otherwise, whatever you wish." He kisses her gently.

"Dude… she got's you whipped!" Jeremy laughs, avoiding a slap from Jenna, but receiving one from Bonnie and a glare from Elena.

"I know! What's up with that?" Damon chuckles, keeping his arms around Elena's waist as she turns and he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"It's just cus she holding out on you." Jeremy smirks, ducking from Jenna and Bonnie, but doesn't get a glare from Elena, who is too busy focusing on a tile on the ground trying to keep the blush from rushing into her face. _I wonder what would happen if they knew I'm not holding back on him… she thinks to herself. "Or is she?" Jeremy chuckles when he notices Elena's zoning and Damon's smirk. _

"_That's for me to know and you to-"_

"_Dot. Dot. Dot." Elena smirks, looking at him._

"_You know me, Kitten." He looks over at her, kissing her again. _

"_Get a room!" Jeremy smirks, receiving another slap from Bonnie._

"_Like you're any better, Jeremy!" Bonnie giggles, as he leans in, silencing her with a kiss. _

"_Okay… Umm… How about we plan the planning for tomorrow? Instead of today?" Elena smirks, laying her head on Damon's chest._

"_I still don't want you guys to do anything." Jenna crosses her arms._

"_Sorry, Jenna. But Damon is my fiancé… I love him, and I'm not going to hold back from the man I love." Elena shrugs._

"_Elena… I-"_

"_No. Jenna. I'm living in his house! I'm engaged! Hell even you are staying at his house. I am not going to lie to you, and I am going to sleep with my fiancé."_

"_What about tradition? What about not having sex 'til marriage?" Jenna shakes her head._

"_Okay, first of all, tradition has flown out the window. Hello, I'm engaged to a vampire, who is no Edward fucking Cullen. And the whole abstinence thing… You know I haven't been a virgin since before I was with Matt. I've had sex before, me and Damon have had sex before. Sorry, but no."_

"_Elena… You haven't had sex with anyone for a while… maybe you should continue waiting."_

"_Jenna. No. I had sex with him last night. Buh-bye." Elena grabs Damon's hand, pulling him with her to their bedroom, leaving Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, and Jenna with their mouths wide open._


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Okay… I've been working on this for a while… the beginning is the same BUT I added a lot, and will be working on a few more chapters. BUT I will not be updating daily. I may update about twice a week. Unlike last time, do not have everything planned/ pre-written. And Yes. Elena has been a little crazy lately, but if you think about it… she was just raped by her ex. On the 15**__**th**__**, I will be in line all day, and I plan on taking a notebook to work on this. I love writing, but I recently lost my inspiration I hope this will make up for the prior so-called Ending : ) **_

_Chapter 21_

"_Wow Elena. Way to drop the bomb there." Damon chuckles, laying on their bed._

"_Well? She was pissing me off." Elena lays beside him._

"_Still. She is your Aunt." He shrugs, kissing her cheek._

"_Yeah. Not my mom." She smirks, taking his hand and playing with it._

"_Elena… you should care about her… She won't live as long as us…" _

"_I know but I have a long time with her still. It's okay, we'll deal with her later." Elena smiles, kissing him. "Remember… It's us against the world!" _

"_That it is, Kitten. That it is." He kisses her passionately and smiles. _

"_Forever and ever!" She giggles stratling his waist._

"_Of course. I love you and I will protect you forever." He kisses her gently._

"_Thank you Love. Can you tell me something?" Elena takes his hand, and intertwining their fingers. "Is Jenna pissed?"_

_Damon listens for a moment, "Seems so… she's screaming… Uhh… Wait. Never mind… She screaming at Jeremy and Bonnie…" He smirks, doing his flirty eye move._

"_What did they do?" Her brows furrow, trying to think of what her brother and best friend did._

"_Uh… pretty much the same thing we did… But it's not like her and Alaric are much better. I don't suppose you heard them last night either?" _

_Her jaw drops, "Are you freaking kidding me? In OUR home? Haha… I'll laugh when she ends up pregnant."_

"_Damn, Kitten. You are becoming more and more blunt everyday… I love it." He chuckles, smirking up at her. "Now… don't be mad… but I've got a little bunny-eater to kill." He flips them over kissing her gently before getting up and grabbing a bag from the closet. "I'm going to get Ric and go and make him sorry for hurting you. Afterward, I'll come back and we can celebrate or we can work on planning the wedding… You know I actually do want to know the plans… I love you and trust your judgment but… I've been planning a wedding since I was human too."_

"_Damon… You don't honestly believe I would be able to keep anything from you. You're the love of my life. If I do anything you will be the one I have to tell. You are the one person I have a hard time to keep anything from you. I just have two things I'm going to keep from you… My dress and one first part of the honeymoon. I plan half, you plan half. Deal?" She walks over, taking his hand and looking up at him lovingly._

"_Sounds like a deal. And the dress is one tradition I would love to keep." Damon kisses her cheek, looking to the door, "I better get Alaric before the current type of screaming stops." He smirks, and walks into the kitchen. "Hey Ric… Want to go with me to take care of bunny-boy?"_

"_Sure Damon. I'd be glad to help with that dumb fuck." Ric stands up, "Just let me grab my bag." He stands, leaving the room._

"_Damon?" Bonnie asks, looking away from Jeremy's loving gaze._

"_Yes, Judgey- Sorry… Bonnie?"_

"_Can I go with you? A witch would be an extra help… and I really want to help beat the punk-ass." _

_Damon glances to the master bedroom and back, "Would you mind staying with Elena? She needs some girls time even though she won't say anything. Jenna you too, and maybe Barb-Caroline."_

"_Oh… Of course. We can start planning your wedding. Just… I'm still not all that sure about you. I can see you're trying, what with using Caroline and my real name and everything… But I still say: Hurt my best friend, and I will kill you. I know you say you love her… But so did Stefan. And look what he did."_

"_Bonnie. I love her. If I hurt her, I would give you the stake myself. And Stefan isn't all there in the head. Just promise me you'll always be here for Elena."_

"_Of course." Bonnie and Jenna say simultaneously. They stand and walk to the master bedroom. _

"_I'll call Caroline." Damon turns, and calls her explaining the situation to her, and grabbing Alaric before heading out to the boarding house. _


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Sorry, but just a heads up, I'm not very good with fight scenes so this'll be about the trip to the it, and what the girl do during it. I might be able to get one of my RL BFF's to write it, but if not… well… I hope this'll be worth your while! ; )**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**~~D-POV~~**_

"_**Alaric! Hurry the fuck up!" Damon taps his foot against to gas petal, trying to get Alaric to quit fussing over getting his stuff in the backseat. "If we don't hurry, Stefan will realize what's going to happen and run, or not realize and do this to someone else!" **_

"_**Okay okay. Chill out Damon. We'll get him!" He gets in the passenger seat. "Let's go."**_

"_**Finally." He shakes his head, speeding down the dirt path and hit's the highway a few minutes later, going way over the speed limit, like usual. **_

"_**So. What's the plan, Damon?" Alaric looks around, "And is the speed really necessary?" **_

"_**Yes. The speed is necessary, and the plan is to storm in, and kill the stupid bunny-eater. You have your ring right?" Damon glances at him, as he shows his ring that won't let a supernatural being to kill him.**_

"_**Be careful Damon. If your not, people might start to think you care."**_

"_**What? You think it's impossible for me to actually care?"**_

"_**You only care because it would hurt Elena if anything happens, and you know it."**_

"_**For most people: Yes. But I actually thought you were my friend." He chuckles, turning down the road to the boarding house.**_

"_**Damon. I am your friend, but I am also Elena's… Step-dad? Soon-to-be-Uncle? I don't know but you get the point." **_

"_**I do get the point, now get your shit together so we can have an element of surprise over the little prick." Damon reaches back, grabbing his bag of torture tools, as Alaric does the same. Slowly and quietly, he parks the car and climbs out, motioning to Alaric to stay quiet. "C'mon." He whispers, heading inside.**_

_**~~E-POV~~**_

"_**Okay. Okay. Everyone! One at a time." Elena gasps at Jenna, Bonnie, and Caroline. "Okay. Jenna. You first."**_

"_**Okay… So. How did he propose?" **_

"_**I really didn't tell you guys huh? Dang… Well… Did I tell you guys about our first time?" The all shake their heads. "Shit… Well. Okay… During our, uh, first time… well.. Uh."**_

"_**Elena. Spit it out already!" Caroline states, crossing her arms.**_

"_**Fine. Well… right as I was about to… You know… I almost said… Stefan."**_

"_**What do you mean 'you know' and 'almost said?'" Bonnie bounces onto the bed, crossing her legs. **_

"_**By 'you know' I mean… Orgasm. And for the 'almost said' I meant… I moaned Stef." She looks down, ashamed, as the other three gasped. **_

"_**Then what happened?" Jenna also moves to the bed, crossing her legs.**_

"_**Well… He got pissed of course. And he took off. I didn't hear from him for a while… I'd call and text, and whatever… but he refused to answer. And then… One night, right before bed… I got a text from him. And he told me that we needed to talk immediately. I told him to come over… I'd be in my room and the window was open. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I changed into a set of silky pajamas and next thing I knew he was there. And it was weird… he was trying to apologize and then I told him it was my fault. And he said forget about it. And then… slowly he pulled out a ring." She puts her left hand in front of them, showing the 10 karat ring with the lapis lazuli accents. "So it'll be able to be charmed once I change." She smiles, laying back on the bed. "Okay, who next?" **_

"_**ME!" Caroline squeals, "Is he as good as I remember?" **_

"_**I should have figured you of all people would ask about sex." She sighs, shaking her head. **_

"_**Well? Is he?"**_

"_**I don't know what you remember, but he is the best I have ever had. He is phenomenal. We are like… a perfect fit."**_

"_**Was he your first orgasm?" **_

"_**No… but is was the strongest one. He is HUGE! Like… truly, first time I saw him fully… I was worried he wouldn't fit. As Snooki would say… A true Moby Dick." She giggles, hearing someone knock on the door, she looks up seeing a bloodied Damon and Alaric. **_

"_**Talking about me again, Kitten?"**_

"_**Oh my god. Are you guys okay?" Elena jumps up, running over to Damon and wrapping her arms around him, closely followed by Jenna doing the same with Alaric. **_

"_**We got him." Damon smiles lightly, jumping slightly when Elena's hand hit's the spot that still had a stake.**_

"_**He got you?" She gently pulls him to the bed, pulling off his shirt. The girls all gasp when they see an end of a stake sticking out of his stomach, just below his ribs.**_

"_**Yeah… Can you pull it out?" He groans, laying down as the girls climb off the bed.**_

"_**I can try." She turns to Bonnie, "Get a bad of blood from the kitchen please." Turning back to Damon, she kisses her forehead, before wrapping a hand around the stake.**_

_**He gasps at the light contact. "Sorry Babe!" She bites her lip, "just a second." She closes her eyes and pulls it out quickly, as he groans, trying to pull away. "Bonnie!" She hells.**_

"_**I can't find any, Elena." Is yelled in response.**_

"_**Shit. Uhh… Here." She offers Damon her wrist.**_

"_**I don't want to hurt you." He groans, his face vamping out at just the thought of her right blood spilling down his lips.**_

"_**You need it." She sits besides him, putting her wrist on his lips, nodding. "I trust you."**_

_**He looks up at her, and whispers, "I won't let this hurt." Slowly and gently he bites, pulling a couple deep pools from her system. **_

_**She is shocked. She thought good blood drinking only happened in an exchange or during sex. And never has it felt like this. Her eyes start to close, and she moans lightly. She moans again, beginning to feel light headed but doesn't notice. He tries to pull away but she refuses to let him, holding her wrist against his lips tightly. After a few more moments, she looses consciousness, falling on top of him, and he can finally pull away. **_

"_**Damon! What the hell did you do?" Jenna screams, trying to get over to them, but Alaric quickly wraps his arms around her waist, refusing to let her leave him.**_

"_**She wouldn't let me stop! I tried to pull away!" He gently, flips them over, biting his wrist. **_

"_**If you give her blood she'll change!"**_

"_**If I don't she'll die. And she might not change. It depends on how strong her system is." He places his wrist against her lips, "C'mon Kitten. Drink." Smiling as he feels her start to drink from him. "That's my girl."**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Damon waits until he's sure she has had enough before pulling away and allowing it to close.

"Are you sure this is what she wants? She would be okay with changing."

"Didn't she just tell you, the ring had lapis lazuli for the specific reason so it could be charmed once she changed. It was supposed to be at the end of our Honeymoon, but the date had to be moved up. So yeah, I'd say it would be fine with her to change. Especially if it meant saving her life." He turns around. "I've had a hell of a day, so if you wouldn't mind: May Elena and I have some time alone?"

"And I said Jenna was blunt." Elena smiles, just catching the end of his statement. In the blink of an eye, Damon has spun around and is sitting beside her on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Love?"

"You mean Kitten. And I'm okay… Just like… really thirsty." She looks slightly confused, suddenly gasping when the veins around her eyes pop out, and her fangs drop. "What the hell?"

"BONNIE! WE NEED THE BAG OF BLOOD!" Damon hollers over his shoulder, putting his hand on Elena's waist protectively. "Deep breaths Kitten. Just breath. I know it's painful. Just try any not to think about it." Looking over his shoulder again, he states "All humans that are not bringing in a bag of blood need to leave the room. Unless you want to… Never mind. Just go."

"I got the bag!" Bonnie bursting in, seeing a vamped out Elena. "What did you do!" She turns to Damon, preparing to give him an aneurysm.

"Judgey. Chill. I saved her life. We need the blood before anyone else gets hurt to night." He reaches out and grabs the bag, opening it and offering it to Elena, who stares at it wide-eyed with fascination.

"I'm in transition?" She cries, before grabbing the bag and drinking it dry. "Okay explain. I remember making you drink but that doesn't explain why I'm a vampire."

"You refused to let me stop, so you almost ran out of blood, I gave you some, and so that plus us exchanging twice… It changed you. I'm so sorry Kitten." He caresses her cheek, pulling her into his arms, hugging her close.

"Don't. I love you. Don't apologize. It was going to happen one of these times." She smiles lightly, looking around, shocked that everything looks so different. "Is this normal? Everything looks so different. It's like it's a brand new room!"

"Yeah… It'll take a bit of getting used to. And everything is going to be brighter, sound sharper, and you will be much, much stronger… If you stay on a healthy died of human blood. Animal, blood will keep you sated but not very strong. Just look at where is got Stefan."

"So… you killed him?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean not exactly?" She slowly sits up, biting her lip at the case of vertigo that hits her.

"Me and Alaric got him in to tomb to detox and hopefully we will have our bunny eater back soon. If not… we will take care of it." Damon says gently, pushing the hair off of her face.

"Fine. Just keep him away from me… for now anyways."

"Of course. He won't be anywhere near any of us for a very long time, Kitten."

"Okay." She smiles up at him. "Can we take a nap?"

"Of course." He smiles, getting up to close the now empty door way, and crawls into bed with her. She moves to lay her head on his chest, and wraps an arm around his waist.

"I love you Damon." She smiles up at him, kissing him quickly and gently.

"I love you too Elena. Get some sleep." He smiles wrapping both of his arms around her, before drifting to sleep.

~~the next morning~~

Elena wakes up in the arms of the man she loves. She smiles, an idea popping into her head. Slowly, careful not to wake him, she pulls out of his arms and studies him closely. Holding back a giggle, she slowly unbuttons his jeans, and pulling them down. She looks at him, in just his shirt and boxers, and wonders: How did I get such a catch? She smiles, hoping he'll enjoy her plan. Carefully, she pulls down his boxers.

"You better not be doing what it seems like Elena Gilbert." She hears a voice behind her, spinning around and is once again, face to face with Isobel.

"Shit." She sighs, pulling his boxers back into place. "What do you want now, Isobel?"

"You weren't supposed to change. This changes things."

"It wasn't by choice. Believe me… the way it was planned seemed so much better." She sighs again.

"You know… Sighing that much is not attractive." Isobel crosses her arms.

"Yes. I know. I've spent way too much time with Jeremy." She states with a sneer, almost matching the tone Damon uses when he's unhappy.

"And Damon. You're turning into a mini-Damon. That isn't part of the plan either."

"What fucking plan are you talking about, Isobel?"

"That's for me to know and you to-"

"Say dot, dot, dot and I'll rip your god damned head off."

"Don't let the switch flip Elena. It's a whole lot harder than it seems to turn it back on."

"Trust me. It's just that I don't care for you. I will always have my feelings." She rests a hand on Damon's cheek. "When you love someone as much as I loved him… I wouldn't be able to survive without him knowing just how much I love him."

"Elena. It's time for the next part of the plan. I'm sorry… But you need to come with me. We need to go see Elijah."

"I thought Klaus killed him?"

"Well… I recently brought them all back, and destroyed the stakes. And he will want to know that you have changed."

"No. That is none of his business. My life is none of his business. I've been sacrificed. I'm done."

"I will not take no for an answer." Isobel glares.

"Damon. Wake up love." Elena smirks, giving Damon a light shake. He jumps up, throwing Isobel against the wall. 

"Leave. Before Alaric and I kill you."

"Fine. But I'll be back." She turns, and runs out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Why the hell does she keep showing up? She's pissing me off." Elena sighs, falling back into bed.

"Should I Alaric about his wife's new appearance?" Damon looks at her and the door, and her, and then the door.

"I think you should be with me, and we can tell Alaric once he wakes up." She smiles, "Because I need my fiancé for the time being."

"Is that why I'm in only my boxers?" Smirks, flashing on top of her.

"Well… I was going to try something that Caroline told me about…"

"Oh yeah? And that was?"

"Blow-job wake-up-call." She giggles, kissing his cheek.

"Okay. It's official. I hate Isobel." He sighs, hardening at the thought of her mouth sucking him off.

"Don't we both!" She smirks, and kisses him, smirking. "You know… It's still an option. Maybe not the wake up call part… but the rest…" She smiles, caressing his cheek, and she feels his desire grow against her leg.

"Elena… How about we save that for the next time you wake up first? I just… want you." He smiles, and places a sweet kiss on her lips, which soon becomes searing. Running his hand down her sides, and murmurs against her lips, "You are entirely too dressed for this." Smirking, he pulls up her shirt, breaking the kiss only to pull it over her head.

She taps his shoulder, pushing him back softly, to allow her to be on top, stratling his waist. He rubs a hand up and down her back, her bra popping open due to these demonstrations. He smirks, pulling her down, so he can suckle one, and massage the other, before switching to massage the first, and suckle the second.

And suddenly,

_**Don't let nobody tell you,**_

_**Your life is over!**_

_**BE every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now!**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you try!**_

_**Elena groans, "Seriously? Ugh. I hate whoever that is." She looks over at the dresser where her phone is sitting. **_

"_**You're really gonna answer that?"**_

"_**What if it's an emergency?" She sighs, grabbing her phone and rolling off of him and grabbing her phone, looking at the caller I.D. "I'm gonna kill her." She sighs, hitting answer, "What Caroline?"**_

"_**Elena? Ohmygod! Guess what!"**_

"_**Caroline Forbes, you have 10 minutes." She sighs, rolling her eyes at Damon, who has decided now would be a great time to pull down her little shorts, and kiss his way down to the inside of her thigh. "Damon. Please…" She murmurs, ushering at him to wait.**_

"_**Tyler and I had sex!"**_

"_**What! I thought you were dating Matt!" Elena gasps, shuddering as she feels Damon exhale in laughter, blowing air into her heated core.**_

"_**Yeah… My mom told him about vampires, and he didn't want to date one, and I was taking care of Tyler after the full moon, and he asked me out, and we went out and I stayed at his house…I just have one thing to say-"**_

"_**Almost as big as Damon I know." She sighs, looking down when she felt Damon freeze, "Don't even Damon! It was a dare!"**_

"_**Whoa… You've seen Tyler's dick! And of course. Damon's there."**_

"_**Caroline. You were the one who freaking dared us! Remember, we were having a sleep over at the cabin, and we "snuck" in the guys… Back before the Salvatores came back? Right after me and Matt broke up? You, being you, dared me to do whatever Tyler wanted, excluding sex. I blame you for me having to give my first blow job on such a huge fucking dick." Damon laughs, so hard he falls out of the bed. **_

"_**You gave the wolf a blow job? Oh god." **_

"_**Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"**_

"_**Thanks so much Caroline. I almost did too." Elena sighs, "You so owe me. Not only did you kill the mood, but Damon's never going to let me live this one down."**_

"_**Whoa… I was interrupting you two? Oppsies. Sorry Elena. Tell Damon sorry too." She hangs up.**_

"_**Caroline says sorry." She murmurs, looking over at him. **_

"_**Seriously? You gave the wolf a fucking blow-job?" He laughs, crawling up besides her. "And you thought you'd get that 'innocent' little mouth on my junk? Without rinsing it at just the mention of that? Nice try." He laughs again, not fully able to stop.**_

"_**Damon… It's not funny! I was horrified! Especially because he was like… humping my mouth. You're just lucky I even offered. Everyone else got a hell to the fucking no!"**_

_**Again, he laughs, a large, bellowing laugh that echoed through the house. "Humping your mouth… I HAVE TO REMEMBER THIS!" **_

"_**Shut up, Damon! God, I do not want everyone and their god damned dog to know!" Elena shakes her head. "God. I am going to kill Caroline. She really killed our mood." She sighs, climbing out of bed, and grabbing her clothes. "I'm going to take a shower… Can you do me a favor?"**_

"_**Depends. What?"**_

"_**Get me some blood. And then… Join me in the shower." She smirks, heading into the connected bathroom. Turning on the water, and about to step in the shower, but she is blocked with a strong muscular chest handing her a bag of blood, and pulling her into the shower besides him. "That was fast." She smiles, taking the blood from him. **_

"_**Well… I can't have my puppy fucker going hungry can I?" He chuckles and kisses her cheek. **_

"_**I'm never going to live that down, huh?" **_

"_**Never." He smirks, opening the bag of blood for her. "Now drink." **_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I know it's taking me forever to Update, but I've really lost all inspiration. I Hope I can finish this, and this chapter gets us a lot closer to the end, and if I can get any inpiration, I will write another chapter. And Just so everyone knows, I don't have a beta for this, so if the grammar is bad, or anything, please bare with me. My friend was editing, but had to stop because she didn't like the 'Lemon-y' parts.

Also, the new season has started, and after reading all the FF's of Delena, I am rather disappointed with the way the show is having their relationship go. I know, I should love TVD and not hope for Delena 24/7, but I cant help it. I mean really... Everytime they talk, I'm just like FUCKING KISS ALREADY!Grrr... Anyways, Hopefully the show recaptures my attention, and will give me the inspiration I need to continue. PLEASE READ & REVIEW :)

Ps. You can find me on polyvore to "chat" or anything lol

( crissana{dot}polyvore{dot}com )

Chapter 25

After Elena and Damon finish their shower, they get dressed, with Damon in his usual black ensemble, and Elena in a pair of black skinny-jeans, a blood red tank-top, and black stilettos. Then they head into the kitchen, getting started on cooking, since they are the first ones awake.

"So…" Elena comments while she scrambles some eggs, "Whose name are we going to put the house in? Because I do not want Isobel and Katherine to be allowed to come here. Ever."

"I completely agree… Should we have it be Bonnie? Or Jeremy maybe?" Damon asks while frying up some bacon.

"I think Jeremy… Bonnie has been known to not like vampires at all." She pours it onto a plate, before starting on some pancakes.

"And if it's Jeremy… It'll stay in the family…" Damon nods, turning the bacon grease into gravy.

"Especially since it's your families house… Jeremy will let us keep it." they finishes cooking, putting everything on the table for the humans. "And what are we going to do about Isobel? She is getting on my last damn nerve."

"Did someone say Isobel?" Alaric and Jenna walk into the room, sitting in one of the chairs around the table.

"Yeah. Your wife made another appearance this morning, and may I say she has the worst timing ever."

"Let me guess…" Bonnie walks into the room, with Jeremy right behind her. "Blow-j-"

"Shut it Bon." Elena look down, noticing once again, everyone has taken all the chairs. "Damon… we need to get one more freaking chair."

"We used to have more… But I prefer it this way." He smirks, pulling her onto his lap.

"Most of the time, yes, but I don't want to always sit on you." She smiles lightly as he wraps his arms around her waist. "And I'm sure Jenna doesn't care much for these seating arrangements."

"Oh so now she cares what I think." Jenna glares, refusing to eat.

"Jenna. I always care about what you think… It's just… I'm not going to hold out on my fiancée. Besides. You weren't embarrassed by it yesterday during the 20 question."

"We still need to finish that." Bonnie looks up from her plate, her head resting on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Okay then… Back on subject, What did Isobel want?" Alaric shakes his head.

"She wanted to take me to Elijah." Elena sighs.

"I thought he was killed by Klaus."

"So did we." Damon nods, looking around.

"She has some kind of plan, and she is playing the baddest bitch. Or so she says." Elena sighs.

"Oh. I am the baddest bitch Daughter. You should know that by now." Isobel smirks from the doorway.

"How the fuck does she do that?" Says Elena, jumping up.

"Why the fuck does she keep doing that is more like it." Damon sighs, standing protectively in front of Elena. "You're wasting your time. She isn't going anywhere with you."

"Oh. I don't want just her. I also need the witch." Isobel states, with a sneer.

At that Jeremy jumps up, putting himself in between Isobel and Bonnie, "They aren't going anywhere with you. So you are wasting your time."

"Like some little Human could stop me." Isobel smirks, crossing the room swiftly.

"This human can." Alaric stands up, pulling a few stakes out of his sleeve. "Try it. I dare you." He tosses one to Damon and one to Jeremy.

"Alaric, you won't kill me. You loved me too much." She smirks, and grabs Jenna, and pulls her in front of her, Isobel's fangs at her throat. "Now. Give me Elena, and Bonnie, and Auntie doesn't get hurt."

"No! Let her go!" Elena steps out from behind Damon, "I'll do whatever you want… Just leave my friends, and family alone." Which makes Damon's jaw drop, as he stares at the woman her loves.

"I still need a witch, and Bennet, is the only one for miles." Isobel smirks, her fangs getting closer to Jenna's delicate white neck.

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie steps in front of Jeremy, and looks back to Damon, "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Are you sure you can take her now? You weren't so able to before…" Damon states, not able to take his eyes off Elena.

Bonnie smirks, turning her full power against Isobel, giving her a horrible aneurysm, worse that Bonnie had ever been able to do before, "I'm sure." She calmly states, as Alaric pulls Jenna from Isobel, and Jeremy jumps forward, and drives his stake into her heart.

Elena gasps at the sight of her birth mother, turning grey, and all her veins turning black, as she dies.

Alaric averts his eyes, and hold Jenna close. Jeremy pushes the now limp body off of him, and turns to Bonnie, "How did you do that?"

"I couldn't let anything happen…" She shrugs, "And I spoke to Emily's spirit. She told me what to do."

"What are we going to do with her? We cant exactly just leave her in the woods… They are still investigating her human death… If the cops find her as a dead vampire, we'll have too many vampire hunters to handle. No offence Ric." Damon bites his lip, taking Elena's hand and pulling her back to him.

"None taken. She's not the Isobel I knew." He shrugs, and kisses Jenna's cheek, "Besides… I quit caring about her a long time ago."

"Good. So you can help me get rid of the body." Damon smirks after kissing Elena's forehead.

"Just… Fine." Alaric sighs, and heads over, throwing Isobel's body over his shoulder, and walks out, with Damon behind him.

Elena looks over to Bonnie, and Jenna, "What the hell? Am I the only one whose freaking out right now?"


End file.
